By Torch Light
by Chick Of Doom
Summary: --Chapter 14 NEW!-- (Yeah, I know, long time, no update.) At Viktoria's bedside, Pietro contemplates the battle between his love and his twin.
1. The Stranger Stays

By Torch Light  
  
Chapter 1 - The Stranger Stays  
  
The clouds above gave the huge mansion a looming, ominous feeling as the stranger followed the long drive up to the house ahead. Boots clacking softly against the pavement, the young figure pulled tighter at the hooded cape she wore and hurried towards the large wooden doors of the building. Unease washed over her as the doorbell echoed throughout the house. A brief wait, and the door slid open.  
  
The figure slipped into the house silently. "That wasn't an invite, bub," a voice growled. "My apologies. I'm looking for Professor Charles Xavier." The voice from under the cloak was languid, relaxed, almost sounding bored.  
  
Logan shifted his weight and leaned against a nearby wall. "What do you want?" The stranger threw back the hood and smiled warmly. "This isn't about what I want. The Professor requested my presence at.well, whatever this is, so here I am. Now, are you going to take me to him or not?"  
  
Logan watched as the figure slipped a rapier blade from a pocket of the cloak. Rushing the stranger, claws extended, Logan nearly rammed the young girl up against the wall. "You think you scare me?" he spat, pushing his claws very near the tender flesh of her exposed throat.  
  
"Oh. Please." The figure straightened, staring straight into Logan's eyes. "I don't want trouble. I came here to speak with the Professor, not to play chicken with you. Now if you'll please remove your. hands. from my neck." The girl pushed his hand gently away as Logan retracted his claws. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" The stranger replaced the rapier back into her pocket and relaxed once again, an amused look on her face.  
  
"And the Professor?" Logan jerked his head towards the staircase. "In his office. Follow me. And don't touch anything." He headed up the stairs while the stranger cast a quick glance around the room. She nodded, shrugged, and then obediently followed Logan's retreating back.  
  
Remy LeBeau watched all this from a short distance away. At first he had been just casually interested, but when the figure had removed the hood to reveal gorgeous features framed by wild honey colored hair. well, the girl had by then perked up more than just his interest.  
  
Beauty and spirit. One didn't see that often enough, Remy thought. He wondered what the girl was doing here, of course people were almost always coming and going from the mansion. but this girl seemed like she needed to see the Professor soon. Real soon.  
  
Remy shrugged absently, figuring he'd probably find out soon enough, and sauntered back towards his room.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So that's all I could get," the blonde girl finished up. The Professor folded his hands and sighed, both habits of his when he was thinking. "Thank you for the information, Viktoria. This will indeed prove to be quite helpful." He turned towards the window and sighed heavily once again.  
  
Viktoria rose from her chair and started towards the door, only to turn back again quickly. "I found as much as I could. It looked like they all left in a real hurry, but I can go back if you want."  
  
The Professor shook his head. "No, that's fine. You were lucky this time, no need for you risk that again. Now that we know where to look, Cerebro should pick up any recent mutant signatures, and the like."  
  
Viktoria nodded and headed back towards the door. "Oh, and I want you to stay here, Viktoria. Unless you have a safe house somewhere?" Logan watched as the girl's eyes studied the floor.  
  
"I, uh. no," she stammered. "But I wouldn't want to impose."  
  
The Professor dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "Nonsense. We have plenty of rooms. Welcome to Westchester School." He turned to Logan. "Will you please show Viktoria to a room?" He turned away, staring out the window again, and the two considered the subject closed.  
  
"Now I'm a damn bellhop," Logan muttered to himself, and led Viktoria down a long corridor to her new room. He opened the door and gestured expansively. "Here it is. I'm sure you know how everything works. Bed. Shower. Dinner's at seven." And with that, he left.  
  
Viktoria looked around the room. It was.expensive, if nothing else. A queen size bed dominated the far corner of the room. Large bay windows allowed for the only light coming in, although she noticed a lamp on both the side table near the bed, and on top of the chest of drawers. Viktoria shrugged and tossed her cloak on the back of a chair.  
  
I'd better get my things from the car, she thought. Shutting the door with a soft click, she treaded through the hallway towards the stairs.  
  
"Who are you?" A new voice sounded behind her. Viktoria rolled her eyes and turned to face the voice. Sure are an inquisitive bunch, she mused silently. Searching the face swiftly, she smiled at the boy and held out her hand. He was young, looked to be about her age, maybe a year younger. Blonde hair, slender build, playful grin. good looking all around.  
  
"Viktoria Cole." The boy took her hand and shook it firmly. "Robert Drake." He looked her over and grinned. "You can call me Bobby though. Did you just move in?" His thumb jerked towards the door she had come out of down the hall.  
  
"Um, yeah. I guess so. I was just on my way to get my things though." Bobby perked up instantly. "I'll help you. If you want, that is." Viktoria shrugged. "My car's outside," was all she said and continued towards the stairs. Bobby followed Viktoria, taking in everything from her high black boots to her tawny blonde hair that fell down her back in golden waves. A short denim skirt and black turtleneck and a pair of sunglasses with blue lens completed her outfit. She had a good figure too, plenty of curves, which Bobby admired fully.  
  
"So where ya from?" he asked politely. She didn't turn around to answer, just continued down the staircase. "Originally? Or recently?" Bobby shrugged. "Either. Both."  
  
"Originally from Baltimore," she replied. "Ah, a big city girl. I lived in NYC for a little bit." Viktoria turned towards him; her eyes behind the blue lens seemed to be studying him. Those glasses match her skirt, Bobby thought dreamily.  
  
"Did you like it there?" she asked. "It was alright. Too get up and go for me, I guess. You know how it goes." Viktoria's eyes searched his again. "Sure."  
  
"Why'd you leave Baltimore?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh. I uh, relocated. Lived around the country for a while. Different place, you know. Went to Canada briefly, and now I'm here." Bobby nodded knowingly. He understood if she didn't want to discuss her past, he wasn't exactly up for a gabfest himself, although something about this girl made him babble on like a little kid.  
  
They passed out the front door of the manor and onto the grounds. "Beautiful place," Viktoria commented. "Oh, yeah. Hey, is that your car?" Viktoria nodded, a slight grin on her face. "Yep. Gorgeous, isn't it?" Bobby laughed. The car was a sleek 97 Corvette. Jet black. It would have been perfection on 4 wheels except for the huge dents in the back and the busted taillights. Viktoria watched Bobby eye the car warily.  
  
"Old boyfriend," she explained. "Very bad temper. Figured I'd get around to fixing it sometime, but I guess I'm just lazy." Bobby whistled. "Some temper. Anyway. Uh yeah, we have a garage here. And Scott's pretty handy with a wrench. Blue, too."  
  
"Blue?"  
  
"Hank. Sorry. Hank McCoy. I just call him Blue 'cause. well, he's blue." Bobby shrugged helplessly. "I'm guessing you don't mean 'blue as in sad', huh?" Viktoria asked, pulling out her keys. Bobby smiled sheepishly. "No, blue as in the color. He's a real cool guy though. Like an. older brother type? Real smart too." Viktoria just nodded. Blue. well, that's different, she thought. Maybe this place will be somewhat interesting after all.  
  
She popped the trunk of the car to reveal a large duffel bag and knapsack. Bobby picked up the duffel bag and grunted under the weight. Was she carrying around a rock collection, he wondered?  
  
"That's a woman for ya. Packs everything she owns in a single bag," Viktoria teased. "Including her favorite bricks and boulders." Bobby huffed something that resembled a laugh and started back towards the mansion with Viktoria in tow.  
  
"Need help wit dat, chere?" Viktoria turned to see a tall figure offer her a hand. "Well, whatever shall I do? All these strong, gorgeous men falling all over themselves to help me!" Bobby put down the duffel and gestured to the man. "This is..."  
  
"Remy LeBeau," the tall man finished. He took Viktoria's hand and kissed it softly. "Aren't you a charmer?" Viktoria laughed and turned to Bobby. "And to think we only shook hands!" Bobby offered her a grin, and picked up the duffel again. Viktoria adjusted the pack on her shoulders and continued to follow Bobby back to the house. Remy kept pace at her side.  
  
"You gonna live here now, petite?" Viktoria nodded. "The Professor decided it would be good for me. Work on my control. Or something like that," she tacked on quickly.  
  
"I see. An' what you do, petite?"  
  
"Eh. I know a few tricks." Viktoria replied. She set down her knapsack on a nearby chair, while Bobby and Remy stopped to watch what she was going to do. Viktoria made a swift motion with her hand, almost as if she was pushing someone away and Remy could see tiny flames trailing behind her fingers in the air. She closed her eyes and concentrated, her entire body immediately bursting into flames. Viktoria stood like that for a moment, and then the fire began to swirl into a small ball near her hand. She pressed her hands over the small flaming ball and blew, extinguishing it.  
  
Remy stood speechless for a moment, his jaw nearly dragging the ground. "Well. dat was pretty. Do you jus' catch fire like dat sometimes?" Viktoria shook her head in the negative. "Nah, that's just for show. I believe the technical term is psychic fire. I can control it with my mind. So. what do you guys do?"  
  
Bobby produced a tiny figure of a girl made completely of ice and presented it to Viktoria. "I can manipulate ice," he said simply. Viktoria smiled at the little figure in his hand. "It's so. perfect." She arched an eyebrow to Remy, who was currently searching for something in his jacket. "And you?"  
  
Remy pulled out a playing card, focused on it until it flashed pink. He flung the card out an open window, and all three heard a small explosion.  
  
"I make tings go boom," he replied. He slipped the rest of the deck back in his coat pocket and flashed a grin. Viktoria returned it. "How technical." Remy shrugged carelessly. "I can charge any object with kinetic energy, causing it ta explode. You like dat better?"  
  
"What the hell was that?!" A brown haired man with red sunglasses suddenly ran into the room. "Remy, did you do that? Who are you?" It was obvious the man was quickly losing his patience.  
  
Viktoria rolled her eyes at his rude behavior. "Aren't they're any women in this house?" she asked incredulously. As if on cue, a young woman with short auburn hair entered the room behind the man. "Scott? What's going on?" The woman noticed Viktoria and gasped. "You again!" The brunette arms crossed her chest as she scowled at Viktoria. "Hello, Wanda. It's lovely to see you, too." A shadow crossed the blonde's face as the two women stood staring at one another for a long moment, lightning passing between them. Remy's eyes darted from one girl to the other, and quickly stepped between them, smiling brightly.  
  
"I see you two have met before?" Viktoria pulled her eyes away from Wanda to regard Remy. "Ah, yeah. Briefly." She picked up her knapsack and duffel bag from beside her. "I better go unpack my things.since I'll be living here and all." She smiled sweetly at Wanda, then turned on her heel and left.  
  
Remy surveyed the hostile scene and decided to follow Viktoria instead. He stepped out of the room just as Wanda screeched "She's dangerous, Scott! I don't want to have anything to do with her!" 


	2. Meet the Mutants

Disclaimer: I suppose I should of put this in chapter 1, but oh well here it is. "None of these characters are mine (except Viktoria Cole) and I'm just borrowing them from bMarvel/b. No money was made from this story, and it's for completely entertainment purposes only."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm currently working about 10 chapters ahead, so I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review if you feel so inclined, any and all comments are welcome!  
  
  
  
  
  
bChapter 2- Meet the Mutants/b  
  
Remy knocked politely on the door, not wanting to appear rude to the girl. "Come on in," Viktoria called from inside. He pushed the door open, to see her pulling out various things from the duffel on the bed. Remy was wondering if she might pull out that dagger again.  
  
"Hi again." She seemed to have cooled down from the encounter downstairs with Wanda. In fact, she was doing a pretty good job of acting like it didn't even happen. "Hey dere, chere." Remy watched her fold clothes into a chest of drawers. "Seems you know de Scarlet Witch from another time?"  
  
"You could say that. She sure has changed," Viktoria replied sarcastically. "What a bitch. I swear. if it weren't for her brother I'd.ugh, anyway. She's always looking to start something. You know people like that?" Remy nodded. "Yeah. There's people like dat in dis very house. Always goin' on bout sometin'."  
  
Viktoria sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. "I thought it was gonna be alright here," she mumbled. Lying back on the bed, her thick tresses splayed out on the crimson comforter. She closed her eyes briefly, messaging her temples with the tips of her fingers. She sighed, softer this time, and sat back up.  
  
A knock came from behind the door, and Viktoria stood up the answer it. A tall redhead beamed back at her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jean." She stuck out her hand and Viktoria shook it. "Viktoria Cole," she said. Jean smiled again, and started up a speech that sounded somewhat rehearsed. Probably done it before, Viktoria mused.  
  
"The Professor decided we should have a small meet-and-greet for you downstairs in the sitting room. To make you feel more at home," she added swiftly. Jean looked over Viktoria's shoulder at Remy. "Making a new friend?"  
  
Remy walked over to the two women, a slow smile spread across his face. "Always." He ran a hand through his auburn hair, flashed another grin and headed towards the door. "Well, we wouldn't want to miss de party, right?" He slipped out the door with the women in tow.  
  
They entered the sitting room in matter of minutes. The huge room had people of all colors and origins in nearly every available seat. A large man was settled on a loveseat next to a beautiful woman with coffee colored skin and snow-white hair. She noticed Wanda slinking around towards the back of the room, giving one of the iciest glares Viktoria had ever seen to Scott and. Jean? Well, if Ithat's/I not a love triangle, I don't know what is, Viktoria thought.  
  
Logan was seated in a chair next to the Professor, his head down. He looked up to give her a casual nod. His stocky figure was tense, she noticed, and he seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
Bobby sat on a long couch next to another man, slightly older by the looks. Large white feathery wings protruded from his back, but the ash blonde man seemed completely comfortable with them. A gorgeous girl with chestnut hair and a shock of white in the front occupied the other side of the older blonde man. Remy stood off to the side of the girl, one hand resting on the couch back behind her.  
  
The Professor gestured for Viktoria to take a seat somewhere. "Well, it seems we had a bit of confusion this morning," he began with a slight chuckle. "This is Viktoria Cole, codename."  
  
"Torch," Viktoria supplied helpfully.  
  
"Yes, of course. She will be living here, and I hope you'll all do your best to make her feel at home." Viktoria could have sworn she saw the Professor give an extra look to Wanda at the last part. "Perhaps I should introduce everyone?"  
  
"Hank McCoy, codename: Beast." The large man on the loveseat raised a huge hand in the air and waved. Viktoria noticed he was covered in short fine hair. Blue hair. Her mind returned to what Bobby has said earlier about the man. No wonder he calls him Blue. "Hank is also our resident doctor, and a professor of science," the Professor said.  
  
"This is Ororo Munroe, codename: Storm." He gestured to the woman next to Hank. Ororo nodded curtly but didn't say anything. "I believe you've already met Logan," the Professor continued with a tiny chuckle. "Codename: Wolverine. And right here we have Scott Summers, codename: Cyclops. And this is Jean Grey."  
  
Scott stepped forward suddenly and stuck out his hand. "I'm really sorry about yelling earlier. I just didn't know who you were, and with the explosion." His head turned towards Remy, and Viktoria was sure Scott was giving him a sour look through his glasses.  
  
Remy, however, completely ignored the look and instead lit a cigarette, taking a long drag and then exhaling to form large smoke rings. The girl next to him elbowed Remy in the stomach, causing him to nearly choke. "Ya not supposed to smoke those inside, remember?" He nodded, but continued to smoke anyway. The girl rolled her eyes, but decided to just let it go.  
  
Viktoria turned her attention back to Scott and smiled. "It's alright. No harm done." Scott nodded and stepped back to stand near Jean. The Professor smiled warmly and continued the introductions. "And this, as I'm sure you know, is Wanda Maximoff, codename: Scarlet Witch." Wanda forced a tight smile to her face. "Hello Viktoria."  
  
"Hey there, Wanda. How are things? Your family doing good?" Wanda snorted. "Like you care." Viktoria feigned shock at her comment. "Oh IWanda/I, don't say things like that! You know I care deeply about the goings on of your family." Wanda just sneered at her and walked away.  
  
The Professor ignored Wanda and waved a hand at the couch to his right. "Over here we have Bobby Drake, codename: Iceman; Warren Worthington, codename: Angel; and Rogue." Bobby smiled enthusiastically, and Warren sleepily. Rogue gave a small wave. "Hi there, sugah." Viktoria smiled back at the girl.  
  
"Sorry we're late Professor!" A high-pitched girls voice yelled as they all heard the front door slam. A boy and girl, perhaps 16 or 17, came running into the room. The girl had light skin and brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. The boy following her looked of German decent, light skin framed by dark, nearly black hair. So black in fact, it seemed to have a blue shine when the light from the window hit it right.  
  
"No problem, Kitty. Viktoria, this is Kitty Pryde, codename: Shadowcat and Kurt Wagner, codename: Nightcrawler." They both gave their respective hellos and sat down wherever they could find space. The Professor motioned to Bobby's couch again. "You've already met Remy, codename: Gambit, so I believe that's all our permanent residents."  
  
"Permanent?" Viktoria asked. The Professor nodded. "Yes, well, some people come and go. Forge is a fine example. Sometimes he helps Hank, or myself, with some machinery. Some other mutants belong to an independent study session I have sometimes. If that's all for now. I want to thank you all for coming, and I hope there won't be anymore. indiscretions."  
  
"Um, Professor?"  
  
"Yes Scott?"  
  
"Will she be, uh, training and join us on. missions?"  
  
"Yes. I believe Miss Cole's various. talents. will prove quite valuable to the team. Now, I have some rather pressing paperwork to tackle, so I'll return to my office. See you all at dinner." With another nod to the group, he wheeled away.  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed the Professor's exit until Bobby stood up. "Do you want a grand tour of the mansion? I don't want you to get lost trying to find the bathroom or something." Viktoria glanced at the swarm of faces staring at her and nodded mildly. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" Bobby smiled brightly and started out of the room beckoning her to follow, when Kitty jumped up after them. "Can I come? I don't have anything to do."  
  
Viktoria smiled, thankful of the friendly female company, and waved her to come along. Logan watched them go, and then stood up to leave. "I'll be in my room." Kurt stood up and exited the room as well.  
  
Warren snatched a pool stick off the rack on the wall. "It's obvious where I'll be." Rogue stood up and pulled a stick for herself. "Ah think Ah'll join ya, Angel." Remy followed them into the recreation room.  
  
Hank gazed around the near-empty room. "Well, nice meeting. I hope Miss Cole doesn't find us horribly rude."  
  
"I doubt it," Jean replied. "Except maybe Wanda. What was that, anyway? Did you see the way they looked at each other? And the things Wanda was projecting." Jean shook her head in disbelief. "I thought she might up and attack her right there!"  
  
"You should have seen them earlier when Viktoria was bringing her bags in," Scott said. "Wanda came in after me and freaked out. She's been edgy since." Jean snorted. "Wanda's always edgy if you ask me."  
  
"We all have a past. If those two want to discuss it, then I'm sure they will. Ororo stood up and stretched. "Until then, I don't think we should gossip about it." The others nodded their agreement, although some with slightly pink faces, and went off their separate ways, leaving the sitting room completely empty. 


	3. Doubting the Future

Chapter 3 - Doubting the Future  
  
Dinner that night was spread throughout the manor. Many of the occupants were settled around a large television set watching the news. Among this group were Scott, Jean, Hank, Kurt, Ororo and Viktoria.  
  
"The latest in a stream of terrorist attacks along the west coast occurred in San Francisco today," the anchor announced solemnly. "Although nobody was killed, the Bank of America and surrounding buildings received substantial damage estimated at nearly 4 million dollars - "  
  
Scott sighed heavily and switched the channel to a nightly sitcom. Jean patted his leg reassuringly. "I'm sure as soon as the Professor knows something solid.." She began. Scott held up a hand to silence her. He'd heard it all before. He just hated sitting around doing nothing while the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ran around on the opposite coast, blowing things up.  
  
Viktoria finished her plate and rose silently. "I'm going for a walk," she said and went to the kitchen to deposit her plate in the sink.  
  
Quickly grabbing her cloak, Viktoria headed out a pair of French doors leading to the pool. The air was cool against her skin as she strolled through the manicured lawn. A gentle breeze carried the scent of blooming flowers to her nose, while lifting her hair off her shoulders and swirling it around her head to form a sort of golden halo.  
  
"Do you always take walks in the dark?"  
  
Viktoria spun around and faced Logan. "Do you always sneak up on people in the dark?" There was a dangerous edge to her voice that Logan quickly picked up on. She stood with one hand on her hip, attitude seething from her in waves, the other hand in the pocket of the cloak, fingering her rapier.  
  
"You knew I was here," he replied coolly. He stepped closer. "It's not that dark anyway." Viktoria realized he was right on both counts. She could see very well in the dark, so the mansion's sporadic security lights were of no need.  
  
"So what brings you out here, Logan? Wait! Don't tell me- you star gaze?" Logan shrugged off her sarcasm. "I wanted to talk to you. Alone."  
  
Viktoria tried to calm her heart rate enough to speak clearly. She turned and began to walk away from the lights of the mansion. Logan noticed what she was doing and kept pace beside her.  
  
"How was Canada?" he asked suddenly.  
  
If he'd been expecting a reaction, he didn't get one. She studied his face through her seemingly ever-present blue lens. "Cold. Snowy. Dangerous. You know how it is." Despite her light tone, Logan sensed her apprehension. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "What do you know?"  
  
"Charles briefed me and Scott on Pietro's situation earlier. About what you two have done."  
  
"The way you say it makes it sound like Charles didn't put it in so great a light. I did what I had to," she replied defensively. "Pietro agreed."  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I understand. So your...alright?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Viktoria looked down at his hand, gently shaking it away. "I'm not dead. So yeah, I guess I'm alright. How are things here? No near death experiences?"  
  
Logan laughed gruffly. It seemed like everything he did was gruff. "I live near death. But no, Scott tries to keep everything pretty PG-13 around here. It'll be a nice vacation for you. Not being able to maim anyone."  
  
"Damn," Viktoria replied, snapping her fingers. "Did you see the news?"  
  
"No. What'd I miss?" Viktoria shrugged. "Another bombing. Not much damage, nobody died, but ole Scotty-boy didn't look too happy about it."  
  
"How's Quicksilver?" Logan asked after a long pause. Viktoria sighed. "I have no idea. I haven't talked to Pietro in 3 weeks. Not even a phone call to say 'hey, guess what? I'm not dead!'" She clutched at her cloak tightly. "It used to be days."  
  
Logan nodded. He knew the danger Pietro risked everyday, the danger of being found out that he was working as a spy to relay information about the Brotherhood's recent activities.  
  
"You don't think something happened to him, do you? Maybe Magneto found out and-" Viktoria shook violently, as if from a sudden chill. Logan grasped her shoulders, steadying her. "I'm sure he's fine but if we don't hear anything from him in, say, 3 days, then we'll go to Charles. See what we can do. How's that?" Viktoria nodded bleakly.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," Logan repeated. "If he saw trouble, he could run away in the blink of an eye anyway. The kid's certainly fast enough. We'll hear from him soon." Logan released her shoulders and motioned for her to follow him back inside. "You should try and get some sleep too, it looks like it's been awhile since you got some decent shut-eye."  
  
"Thanks, Mommy," Viktoria replied sarcastically as they stepped into the house. "How long have you been on the road?" Logan asked. "2 weeks? Viktoria nodded, checking her watch. "2 and a half. The half being right around here."  
  
"Why didn't you just come in sooner? Wasn't Charles expecting you?" Viktoria shrugged vaguely. "Figured I check out the area, you know, make sure I knew what was what." Logan chuckled and they both split to head back to their rooms.  
  
Viktoria slumped on her bed, then leaned over to pull out a battered leather journal and opened it to a new page.  
  
Dear Journal ~  
  
Still no word from Pietro. It's been 3 flippin' weeks since the last letter. He knows I'm in New York, so there's no reason for it to go anywhere else. And he has my cell number- UGH! This is so frustrating! Logan thinks he's just busy, or else he would of called by now. But you can't call if your DEAD, now can you?  
  
Oh, I don't know. I wish I heard something from him. Anything. Even a simple postcard that said "Greetings From California!" And a little message that said "Hey Tor, I'm doing swell."  
  
This is like some cruel form of torture. I've never missed someone like this. What if he's dead? Oh god. DON'T THINK LIKE THAT VIKTORIA! Hopefully someday I can re-read this and laugh at how stupid it is. How I'm just over- reacting. Seeing monsters in the shadows.  
  
Viktoria paused, her pen poised over the page. Writing made her feel better.  
  
I just miss Pietro. I hope he writes or calls or something's soon.  
  
Wanda keeps giving me the evil eye. I've only been here a day and she's already in hate mode. She thinks she knows so much about everything! She doesn't even understand the point of Pietro doing this.  
  
Like we can afford to have Magneto running around bent on world domination. Like that would ever work, anyway. I believe Professor X's "why can't we all just get along?" speech more than Magneto's "Mutants are the next step in evolution, blah blah blah, we're destined to rule the world" mumbo- jumbo.  
  
Whoa- I got off track, huh? Anyway, yeah, Wanda. Scarlet Bitch. She sucks. I get the impression Jean doesn't think too highly of her, either. Trying to steal her man and all. Haha. It's such a soap opera in this house. But apparently Wanda thinks I've talked her brother into 'suicide' or something. Not like SHE'S never attached anyone with those crazy powers of hers. Lord.  
  
What does she call it? Hex-casting? Whatever. "If you knew our father, Viktoria! You would see what we had to deal with." Thank, Wanda, but I was in the Brotherhood for a while too, I KNOW what you had to deal with. The rest of us had to deal with it, too. But I guess YOU couldn't take it, 'cause you sure as hell got out of their a.s.a.p. Not a bad place you ran to, though. It's kind of weird being back on the east coast after all these years though.  
  
Ha. Listen to me. "All these years." It's only been 3 or 4, hasn't it? Hmm, let's see if junior high math paid off. I was 14 when my power manifested, then I left when I was almost 15- hmmm- yeah, so about 4 years since I'll be 18 this summer. HA! Take that Ms. Elberton! I DID pay attention in algebra, afterall.  
  
Anyway, Wanda had gone on and on this afternoon about how I'm 'so stupid' for allowing Pietro to do this and yadda yadda. "You send my brother to his death and then you come HERE? To MY house? Are you insane?"  
  
I'm beginning to think maybe it was crazy to come here. Even though some of them have warmed up to me since this afternoon. Oh well. Maybe Wanda was right. I am insane.  
  
Viktoria closed the journal and placed it back in the drawer beside her bed. She changed into pajamas, turned off the light, and fell asleep. 


	4. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I STILL don't own any of the characters except Viktoria Cole, and Marvel owns everything else. (grumbles to self)  
  
Chapter 4- Unexpected Arrival  
  
The next morning Viktoria stumbled down to breakfast still clad in popcorn print pajama bottoms and black tank top. Roaming around the kitchen in search edibles, she eventually settled down over a bowl of frosted flakes as a goofy cartoon tiger stared at her from the front of the box. Sneering at it, she flicked the box over; amused at watching the tiger fall back helplessly. "It's not polite to stare, buddy," she mumbled at the fallen cardboard animal.  
  
"A letter came for you this morning," Jean said, handing her a large envelope over the tabletop. Viktoria's sleepy eyes went wide at the sight of the envelope and she eagerly snatched it away, ripping the heavy paper open and reading the contents. Her eyes flew across the page, her smile growing with each sentence she read.  
  
Jean watched her face with an amused expression. "Oh yes, and a young gentleman came calling for you, too. He seemed to come with the letter."  
  
Viktoria gazed up slowly from the letter. ".. What?" Jean just jerked a thumb behind her and said "In there." Viktoria followed the direction Jean was pointing until she stepped into the sitting room and immediately saw a familiar silver head turn toward her.  
  
"Pietro..?" Viktoria couldn't believe it was actually him! "Oh my god- OH MY GOD!! PIETRO?! PIETRO! OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!!" He stood up and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he swung her around. "I missed you so much! Where have you been? You didn't call or anything you dork! I hate you! Where have you been? Oh, I missed you-"  
  
Pietro set her down, stroking her hair affectionately. "I missed you, too, Tor." He leaned back and smirked. "As for the other questions, I guess you didn't finish my letter, huh?" Viktoria shook her head, and shrugged. "I'll read it later."  
  
"Hey dere, Petey," the feisty Cajun commented from the kitchen doorway. Pietro turned to address Remy. "Hey, Gumbo." Remy smiled as he took a seat on the couch, a bagel in his hand. "What brings you to dese parts, eh, mon ami?" Viktoria left to retrieve her cereal from the table while Pietro chatted with Remy.  
  
She fixed a plate of toast for Pietro and balanced it all in her hands as she headed back into the sitting room. She handed him the plate, which he smiled broadly at. Taking a seat next to him, she caught Remy's last sentence. ".. like you've been having yerself some fun out dere on de coast, eh?"  
  
"Well, you do what your told I guess. You can only bitch so much without having it fall on deft ears, you know? It's a difficult situation." Remy nodded knowingly and took a bite of his bagel. Pietro smiled approvingly at Viktoria for the toast and began eating.  
  
"I don't really understand the whole thing. Are you two like spies?" Jean asked. She was munching on a banana on a nearby chair, listening intently.  
  
"More like traitors," a new voice chimed in. Wanda leaned against the paneling of the doorframe. "I've been dealing with her shit since the moment I walked in," Viktoria whispered to Pietro. Jean smiled tightly at the younger brunette. She knew too how much of a pain the ass Wanda could be when she really set her mind to it. "Morning Wanda."  
  
Wanda ignored her, instead watching Viktoria as she stood up graciously. "Why, good morning, Wanda. Want me to make you some toast?"  
  
Wanda sneered at her attempt to be civil. "Why? You want to poison it?" she asked defensively. Viktoria laughed. "Oh come on, Pietro's eating my poisoned toast and he seems fine, huh?" She dropped her voice to a grave whisper. "Besides, if I wanted you dead, do you really think I'd need poison?" She smiled viciously as she held up her hand, tiny flames licking her fingers.  
  
"Don't you dare threaten ME, Viktoria!" Wanda shouted. Viktoria covered her ears and mumbled some quick obscenities. "It's too damn early for all your wailing."  
  
"'ey now chere. Don't be screaming so loud so early. People, they still be sleepin'. Or tryin to, eh?" Remy held up his hands in a calming gesture. "You don't want to do nothin' you'd regret later."  
  
Pietro stood up and faced his twin sister. "Wanda, stop it," his voice firm and unflinching. "Remy's right, I don't know what's wrong with you, but Jean tells me you've been very rude lately. More so than usual, apparently," he added under his breath. "I've only been here a few minutes, but I've noticed it too. Now what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Why doesn't anyone yell at HER?!" Wanda threw up her hands in disgust. "She's the one who came here! It's not like we searched her out or anything." Wanda jabbed an angry finger in Viktoria's face. "You didn't need to stay here! Nobody wants you here! Nobody wants you anywhere! All you do is get people in trouble!"  
  
Viktoria visibly flinched, then backed up from Wanda's accusations, frowning slightly. "You're really playing with fire, Wanda. Why don't you just shut the hell up for everyone's sake as well as your own?"  
  
Wanda stood in the center of the room, her chest heaving from all the yelling she had been doing. "How DARE you," she seethed. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Wanda's arms suddenly rose at her sides, making a swift gesture as a force like a flying brick wall rammed right into Viktoria, knocking all the breath from her lungs. She fell to the floor in a heap, blood dribbling from her mouth.  
  
Pietro moved instantly to her side, while Remy grabbed Wanda's arms from behind and held them to her sides. "What de hell has gotten into you? You gone crazy?"  
  
Jean called to Scott and the Professor telepathically, even as Pietro was helped a bruising Viktoria to the couch. He turned an icy glare to his sister. "What the fuck is wrong with you Wanda? You could have killed her!"  
  
Viktoria coughed once and sat up. Rolling her shoulders, she stood up and limped out of the room without another word. Scott bumped into her on his way to the sitting room. "Whoa, wait a second. Sorry. What happened to you??" Scott surveyed the scene, lines of worry creasing his normally handsome features.  
  
Viktoria standing unsteadily cradling her wrist, with a bloody nose and lip, what looked to be a slight limp, and maybe a black eye forming a dark ring around her left eye? Remy was holding Wanda by the arms, while Pietro and Jean just looked angry and dumbfounded, respectively. What a way to start the morning, Scott thought bitterly.  
  
Luckily, Logan heard all the commotion and came running into the room right after him, followed closely by Rogue and Hank. "Some party we got forming here, huh?" Viktoria grumbled moodily. She sudden clutched her head at the searing pain speaking had caused to her already violent headache. She moaned softly and fell back into a nearby armchair.  
  
Jean walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of ice, handing it to Viktoria. "For your eye," she explained. "Let me help you to the kitchen." Viktoria nodded glumly and slumped towards a kitchen chair, throwing an evil look over her shoulder at Wanda. Pietro, shaking his head in disgust at his twin, sat down next to Viktoria, laid a slender hand on her knee.  
  
Wanda, held in check by a frustrated Remy, mumbled something resembling an apology and headed into the kitchen to mope. Hank watched her with a mild look of repugnance, and then deciding to take care of Viktoria's many bruises, he kneeled by her chair.  
  
Hank eyed her quietly, while Viktoria looked at him with suspicious eyes. "It's okay, Hank's a doctor, remember?" Scott reminded her. Viktoria shrugged, wincing in pain slightly. "My wrist is broken, I think," she replied simply. "And I could use a couple Tylenol's, too," she added with the ghost of a smile.  
  
Hank smiled and felt her outstretched arm. "Luckily, it's not broken, just badly strained. I can fix that quickly enough- Oh, Jean? Could you run down to the lab and grab my bag? I have some antibiotics for cuts and bruises and such in there." Jean nodded and headed off in the direction of the labs downstairs.  
  
Scott rubbed his temples, trying to calm his nerves after the wild morning. It's only 8 o'clock too, he reminded himself. "Can someone please tell me what happened this morning?"  
  
Remy gently pushed Wanda into a chair and turned to regard Scott. "Dis crazy girl 'ere just bout attacked Viktoria, raising those hexes of hers again." He shook his head in disbelief. "And you say I ain't allowed to smoke inside, at least that don't kill nobody, mon ami."  
  
Scott looked to Pietro, who just shrugged in response. "Look at her, homme! She catatonic, dis one is." Remy shook his head again at the blank look Wanda gave everyone, as if she didn't understand what she had done.  
  
Jean returned, handing Hank his medical bag, and Viktoria a small bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. Viktoria handed the bottle to Pietro, nodding at him to open it for her, then popped two of the capsules in her mouth with a large gulp of water. Jean propped herself on one of the bar stools next to a very confused Rogue and relayed the story of the morning's events to the rest of the group. When she was through, Scott nodded.  
  
"Wanda, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to speak with the Professor if you have problems with this... this operation, then I suggest you get through them quickly. Take this up with the Professor personally, do whatever you need to, just pull yourself together. I will NOT tolerate this from a teammate, understand?" Scoot searched Wanda's face for conformation that she had, in fact, understood him, but her eyes were still has blank as her face.  
  
Pietro stared at his sister, a swell of pity rushing to his heart. What had happened to her? They'd never been close, not like siblings should have been, and sure, she'd attacked HIM a few times when she was younger- but that was before she had control over her powers. But what about now? What she really that far gone that she would blatantly attack someone like that? Pietro looked to Viktoria, her face bloody and eye swelled, but she still had that confident smile on her face. That smile proudly saying "I win."  
  
Pietro almost laughed to himself. Surely, she didn't quite deserve THAT, but he knew her attitude around Wanda would eventually get to her, and today it seems it did. Wanda got tired of her witty comebacks, and she snapped. Viktoria didn't seem to mind too much though, cause that smile was still evident on her fine features. It's going to be a loooong day, he thought.  
  
Despite her injuries, Viktoria was trying to focus on Hank's instructions of the bottle of painkillers instead of getting angry with Wanda. She had provoked her, slightly in her opinion, so she wasn't exactly surprised that Wanda had flipped out like she had, but STILL! How could someone be so stupid? If your going to smack someone, do it when no one else is looking, Viktoria mused. Be discreet.  
  
"So, take these red ones with food no more than twice a day, and these yellow pills only once-" Hank rambled on about the various medications, while Scott drummed his fingers on the counter. They were waiting for the Professor to arrive while Hank finished bandaging Viktoria's rest and told her about the painkillers. "You should be fine by the weekend, but don't get into any bar fights until that wrist is better, alright?"  
  
Viktoria nodded, frowning playfully. "Damn it! And I already placed my bet on her down at Harry's," Logan said. "That's twenty bucks down the drain."  
  
Hank resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead smiled. "Well, I'm not going to put you under house arrest, you can leave, but just lay off the sky diving for now, huh?"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll push it back until NEXT week, okay, Doc? Wait, your not going to tell me to go get some sleep now, right? Cause I just woke up. And where'd my frosted flakes go?"  
  
"Ah, here." Rogue tossed her an apple. Viktoria looked at the fruit in mock fascination. "Since when is this my cereal?"  
  
"I think your cereal's all over the floor," Jean replied. "But I was just about to make some waffles, so we can all have those-" She offered an apologetic smile. Remy however, rubbed his hands together, a hungry smile on his face.  
  
"Waffles are soundin' pretty good after all dat excitement. T'ink I worked up a good hunger holdin that girl back, eh?" He jerked a thumb at Wanda. "Ah'll help ya cook, Jean, if ya want," Rogue offered. They began pulling out plates and clattering around the kitchen.  
  
Viktoria rubbed her head and headed back into the sitting room. "Cartoons should be a good painkiller, right Hank?" Hank chuckled softly as he sat down in armchair. "I'm not sure, scientifically speaking, of course." Pietro sped up next to them and grabbed the remote, flipping it to the cartoon channel. Settling next to Viktoria, he smirked. "Powerpuff girls! I love this show!"  
  
In a sudden puff of purple smoke, a blue creature appeared on the couch next to Viktoria. Her eyes went wide as she opened her mouth to scream. Pietro leaned over and waved. "Hey Kurt. Come to watch cartoons?"  
  
The blue creature smiled, two large canines gleaming in the light. "Ah, Pietro. Professor X told me you had arrived. How was your trip?"  
  
Pietro shrugged. "Pretty quick, as always." He noticed Viktoria's shock and mentally scolded himself. "Oh Tor! I'm sorry, this is Kurt Wagner- "  
  
"Kurt?" She choked out. "From yesterday?"  
  
Kurt nodded politely. "Yes. I'm sorry, you must remember me like-" He pushed a button his wristwatch "-This?" and he was the black haired boy from the day before. "Uh yeah... something like that?" She gulped again, and Kurt switched back to his original blue form.  
  
"It's a image inducer, a hologram. So I would not cause alarm for normal people when I leave the mansion for school and whatnot. Zis is my true form though. I apologize if I frightened you just now." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Nah, it's, um, it's alright. I just didn't know, but now I do. So it's okay. Really." She gestured at the TV with her injured hand. "I hope you like cartoons?"  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Kurt's yellow eyes were focused on her bandaged wrist. Pietro rolled his eyes. "That's a long story, Kurt. We had a lot of excitement this morning."  
  
"Ah, I see." He sniffed the air cautiously. "Do I smell waffles-?" and disappeared in another puff of smoke. A pungent smell hung in the air after him. Brimstone. "Kurt teleports. The smoke and smell are from the dimension he passes through," Scott explained. He sat down in Kurt's spot and handed them each a fresh plate of waffles.  
  
"Mmmm, they smell great." He handed them 2 of the 3 forks he held in his hand then with a quick grin said "Dig in!"  
  
"So how's the wrist doing?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Feel alright. The throbbing pain has ceased."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tor. I didn't know she would-"  
  
"Oh, forget it. It's fine now, Pietro. I shouldn't of goaded her like I did," Viktoria replied. "I didn't think she was so sensitive." She shrugged again in a way that let Pietro know the subject was now closed. They both turned back to the television and began eating while others filed in. 


	5. Confusion and Football

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but Viktoria Cole, as much as I'd like to. (sighs)  
  
Warning: This chapter includes some (okay, very little) lovey-dovey stuff, so if you don't like that, you can easily skim over it. It's not really important to the storyline. At all. (Oh yeah, and please review if you feel so inclined. It's really appreciated. Thanks.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- Confusion and Football  
  
Pietro watched out of the corner of his eye as she flipped the pages of some nameless beauty magazine. Probably Vogue, or Cosmo, knowing Viktoria like he did. Why women bothered reading those things in the first place was still a mystery to him. What new beauty secrets could possibly come out every month anyway? Viktoria didn't even wear make-up, she didn't need to, so what was the point?  
  
Pietro shook his head in confusion and tried to focus on his book, but it was a hopeless cause. He couldn't get his mind off her, so of course his eyes kept straying to the nearby couch Viktoria was currently lounging on, her wrist propped up beside her.  
  
Here he was, missing her in ridiculous amounts, and all he could do was sit there like a hurt little kid. All Pietro had wanted in the world for the past few weeks were to wake up beside her, take her in his arms... But he still just sat there, watching her intently from 5 feet away. When did I get this stubborn and pathetic? Pietro asked himself.  
  
"Are you alright, Pietro?" Viktoria asked. Looking up from her magazine, she noticed the torn expression on his face. As if he was battling with himself over something.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" she repeated slowly. "You look- I don't know. Deep in thought?"  
  
"Oh. Oh, no. I don't know. I guess. I've just missed you. A lot." Pietro felt his face grow hot and he turned to face the window. Viktoria smiled at the back of his head and stood up, plunking down next to his embarrassed form on the couch. She reached out to touch his chin, turning it back towards her. "I missed you too- you have no idea how much."  
  
Her fingers snaked through his silvery hair as he turned and slipped his hands around her waist. The kiss was soft and light, almost barely a kiss at all until Pietro leaned forward, pressing his lips against Viktoria's, causing her to moan gently.  
  
"You have no idea how much I missed THAT," Pietro whispered against her cheek. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again as Viktoria felt swift tingles travel down her spine like tiny bolts of electricity. She tugged him close, her head nestling against his neck. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Pietro asked, stroking her hair lightly. She nodded, hearing the noise from the other room growing louder.  
  
They both stood up and silently fled out onto the balcony. Pietro wrapped his arms around Viktoria, his lips caressing her cheek softly. "Beautiful," he murmured in her ear.  
  
"The stars?" she whispered back. "Of course." Pietro winked at her playfully. "You didn't think I meant you, right?" He smiled broadly, awaiting the smack from Viktoria, which she quickly provided. "I hate you sometimes," Viktoria said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Nah, you don't mean that." Pietro smiled down at her, rapping her lightly on the nose. Viktoria crossed her arms defiantly, but a smile crept to her lips anyway. "I hate it when you do that!"  
  
"That's okay, cause I love you," Pietro replied. "That should more than make up for your hatred, don't you think?" Viktoria shrugged, her back still to him. "Maybe..." She turned to face him, her eyes behind the glasses uncertain. "Do you really? Love me?"  
  
"Of course. I don't know why I waited until now to say, but it's true. I love you very much." He said it so simply, as if was a fact he read, rather than an emotion he felt. Staring at her, he noticed her eyes sparkled in the dark. Why didn't I ever see that before? When did I stop being so self- absorbed to notice I'm hopelessly in love with this girl? Why didn't I tell her before now?  
  
Pietro snapped his head out of the clouds, and focused on Viktoria once again. He swept her up in his arms, spinning her around in a circle. "I love you!"  
  
Viktoria laughed happily. "I love you too, Pietro." They kissed again, nearly overflowing with joy and excitement.  
  
"Uh, hey you guys... you wanna play some nighttime football?" Bobby was leaning in the now open doorway. "Everybody's already downstairs."  
  
Pietro and Viktoria exchanged a glance and quickly jumped away from each other, embarrassment etched in their features. Bobby chuckled softly at the couple, tossing the football from hand to hand. "Um, yeah, sure. Football. Sounds good." They followed Bobby down the stairs and joined the others.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The group divided up on the field; Hank, Jean, Rogue, Logan, Warran, and Pietro produced one team. Then Scott, Kurt, Wanda, Remy, Ororo, and Bobby formed the other, while Viktoria and Kitty provided support from the sidelines in the form of cheerleaders. Viktoria grumbled briefly about her inability to play due to her wrist, but Kitty quickly talked her into cheering instead.  
  
"Can I at least referee the game, Hank? Please?" But Hank nodded his head, finally giving in to the smaller blonde. "Let me explain the rules, then you can take over." Hank turned to address the teams. "Okay, there are two rules. No powers. And no excessive aggression, this is only tackle football, not mutilate and main football. You don't need to kill someone to get the ball, and I'm not exactly keen on dealing with 12 mutants in the infirmary. That understood?"  
  
When everyone nodded, he continued. "We flipped a coin earlier, and Scott's team has the ball first."  
  
The two teams for over an hour and half before everyone decided it was getting too muddy to go on. Professor X met them as they walked back in; each caked in mud and snow, save Viktoria and Kitty, but all smiling happily.  
  
"So who won?" the Professor asked. Bobby shook his head in disbelief. "Can you believe it? We tied! And after almost 2 hours, too!" He rubbed his dirty hands on his jeans, then grimaced and headed to his room to clean off.  
  
"Ve were this close too!" Kurt was saying to Kitty. Kitty nodded sympathetically, while the Professor chuckled softly. "Maybe next time, Kurt." Kurt shrugged, and then grabbed Kitty for a hug.  
  
"EWWW! Oh god, ew! You're all muddy Kurt! Lemme go!" Kitty struggled to get free which just caused more mud to smear on her. "Ew, my hair is so gross..." She ran off in the direction of the nearest bathroom. The others dragged themselves to their rooms, leaving muddy prints on the floor behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dear Journal~ March 3rd  
  
Tonight was SO much fun. We played nighttime football, well, I didn't, but Kitty and I cheered - which was better than just sitting around watching the game. Stupid wrist.  
  
Hmm, I guess I better explain that, huh? Well, lots of stuff has happened in the last 24 hours or so. Maybe it's 25, but who's counting, right? Anyway, Pietro came back this morning! Safe and sound, thank god. Told us all about his little misadventures. Who knew hearing about blowing things up could be so entertaining?  
  
Well, not two seconds later, seriously, two flippin seconds (!), Wanda struts in and has a cow. I swear, that bitch is UNSTABLE! So she hexed me cause I said I wouldn't need poison to kill her. (Harmless comment if you ask me.) Now I'm stuck with a strained wrist, hence the not being able to play pigskin with everyone. And a black eye, and some bruises. Nothing fatal or anything, but damn, she didn't need to freak out like that.  
  
Anyway, I think that's it- tomorrow Kitty and I are supposed to do this Danger Room simulation with Logan. Ack. I mean, I'm not worried, okay, maybe a TINY bit, but Bobby told me about yesterday and it's just holograms and stuff. Kitty said one time she forgot to phase and tripped over one of the robots they use to practice against and landed smack on her face.  
  
Oh yeah. THAT sounds like fun. I figure as long as I keep my wits about me, I should do alright. I mean, how hard could a few robots be to destroy? 


	6. Another Peg in the Wall

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all the characters in this fanfic except Viktoria Cole. No money has been made off this, nor was copyright infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This chapter wasn't in my original outline, but I had to add it to tie up some loose ends with them being in school and such. Y'know, that semi- important stuff. Reviews are always welcome, even if you didn't like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- Another Peg in the Wall  
  
"We just had this installed, so since you four are the first to train this morning, you'll also be the first to test it." Logan watched the kids' faces as they stared up at the huge wall with mixtures of fear, excitement, worry, and amusement.  
  
"Do we like, get harnesses or anything?" Kitty asked. "I mean, what if we fall off or something?" Logan held up the harness for all of the to see. "You get harnesses, although I think you'll gradually get good enough to where you won't need it at all..."  
  
"Logan," Scott said in a warning tone. "Safety precautions state that we must have them wear the harnesses at all times." Scott turned away from Logan's gruff look and address the team. "Okay, Bobby and Viktoria, you two will be up first, when you're at the top, signal to your partner, that's Rogue and Kitty, and they'll climb up after you. The team that makes it to the top first and rings the bell, gets to skip the next exercise."  
  
"What about the losing team?" Scott nodded, checking something off on his ever-present clipboard. "Good question, Bobby. As for the losing team, you have to do the exercise over. Then we'll stop, and Logan or myself will explain the next exercise. Everybody understand? Okay, here's your harnesses-"  
  
Scott handed out the four harnesses, while Logan helped Bobby and Viktoria into theirs, then hooked them up to the wires hanging down off the wall. "Is everyone in a harness? Iceman? Torch? You two ready? Torch? Are you sure that wrist is okay for you to be doing this?"  
  
Viktoria rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yeah, I already went and saw Hank about it. He said it was fine. A splendid recovery. His actual words, I swear."  
  
Scott made a note on his clipboard, nodding more to himself than to anyone else. "Okay then, get set... GO!" Scott blew a whistle and they took off, clamoring up the tiny pegs stuck in the wall.  
  
Viktoria reached the summit first, signaling down to Kitty who started up the wall after her. Bobby climbed over the top of the wall just after Viktoria, waving down at Rogue to begin. "That was kind of fun," Viktoria said with a shrug. "Are all the little simulations like this?"  
  
Bobby snorted. "I wish they were all this easy! I think we're lucky today though, since it's new equipment and all, they don't want to push us too hard. At least, Scott doesn't." Bobby leaned over the edge, watching as his partner passed Kitty on the left. "Looks like you two'll be doing it again."  
  
Viktoria scooted to the edge to see what he meant when she saw Kitty's foot slip and she lost her grip on the wall. Viktoria cursed under her breath, but congratulated Bobby and Rogue on their victory.  
  
"Come on down, Torch," Scott called. "Looks like you two need to do it over."  
  
Kitty stomped angrily, muttering about the 'slippery-ness' of the pegs. Viktoria rolled her eyes, not caring one way or the other. "Do you want to go first this time?" she asked. Kitty shrugged lazily. "Whichever. Let's just get it over with. And stop gloating up there Bobby!" Kitty shouted up the wall.  
  
Bobby grinned over the edge, holding up his hands in a 'who me?' gesture. Viktoria covered her mouth to contain her laughter at the "BOBBY RULEZ!" sign he had made at the top in ice. She concentrated, forming a small dragon made completely of fire in her hands. Viktoria opened her hands, flapping them like butterfly wings, as the flaming dragon flew up to Bobby's sign, melting it so it only said " OBB UL Z "  
  
Bobby looked down at his ruined sign, then swatted at the dragon, causing it to disappear. He stood up, hands over his head in a cheer. "OBB STILL RULES!" Rogue shook her head in amusement, leaning over the wall to shout down to Logan. "When can Ah get away from this lunatic?"  
  
"As soon as Kitty makes it up the wall," Logan called back. "Now, Torch, go!"  
  
"Why doesn't Kitty go first? Then I could tell her where to put her feet..." Viktoria started. "Shadowcat can do it on her own. Now up you go!" Viktoria glanced at Kitty, who was still silently fuming, and started up the wall. Making it up easily again, she signaled to Kitty and took a seat next to Bobby. "Howdy OBB, how's it going?"  
  
"That was some- something you made there. How'd you do it?" Viktoria laughed, already creating another fire creature in her hands. "I just make this mental image of it, then sort of PUSH with my mind, and it forms in my hands." She opened her hands to reveal a small butterfly. "See?"  
  
Rogue stared at the butterfly. "Can Ah touch it?" Viktoria nodded, focusing the butterfly to fly over and land on Rogue's outstretched finger. "Wow, and ya can control whether it burns or not?"  
  
"Yeah. Kinda cool I guess. I still liked your sign better though, OBB." Viktoria said, letting the butterfly disappear. "Well, it WAS awesome... Until that little dragon thing of yours melted it! And I spent a lot of time on that sign too." Bobby crossed his arms, pouting.  
  
"Yah, a whole 5 seconds worth'a time, huh Bobby?" Rogue replied. "Your just jealous of my amazing skills. I don't see YOU making an 'ROGUE RULES!' signs, now do I?"  
  
"Lahke Ah'd want ta!" Rogue shot back angrily. "Whoa, ladies, ladies, please. Let's not lose our cool, alright?" Viktoria held up her hands to separate them. "Look, Kitty's up!"  
  
"Alright, everybody repel on down here, and we'll start the next exercise!" Scott shouted up. He waited until everyone had come down and gotten out of their harnesses before he explained the next exercise.  
  
"First, we'll switch up the teams a bit, Kitty and Bobby, then Rogue and Viktoria. Okay, this next drill is a bit harder. It doesn't involve the wall though. Sort of a mock capture the flag. I'll be up in the control room, while Logan watches from down here. Once one team as successfully captured the other team's flag, the game's over and you guys can leave."  
  
"Are powers allowed?" Scott nodded. "Yeah, you can use whatever you have to keep the other team from getting to your flag, but Bobby; no icing people this time, Hank said Kurt caught the flu from that."  
  
"Oops?" Bobby looked down at his shoes, then back up. "He could of bamfed out of the way or something," he replied in defensive of himself.  
  
"Just don't do it, Popsicle, alright?" Logan shooed Scott up to the control room to start the simulation, then handed each team a flag, one blue, and one red. "And Viktoria, no lighting anyone on fire either." Viktoria stared at the shorter man in shock. "Me?! I would NEVER..."  
  
"I'm sure the thought never crossed your mind at all," Logan replied sarcastically. "But if we're going to set up rules for ice, I figure we might as well for fire too."  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling we're being discriminated against," Viktoria whispered to Bobby.  
  
"The program will begin in 30 seconds," an electronic voice stated over the intercom. "10 seconds. Five seconds. Start."  
  
The floor of the Danger Room suddenly transformed into a jungle setting, with the two teams heading in opposite directions to set up their flags. Viktoria grabbed Rogue and they huddled behind a huge leafy bush.  
  
"I'm thinking one of us plays offense, the other defense," she whispered. "Ah'll be offense, if ya don't mind. Mah powers aren't so great for defensive stuff." Viktoria nodded. "That's what I was thinking. I'll go hide this," she replied, holding up the small blue flag. "We should have this thing wrapped up in five minutes, we have a mental advantage over them. Bobby's cocky, and Kitty's still pissed about the wall. Their minds won't be completely focused on the game."  
  
"Ah was thinking Ah'll fly up in ta the trees, see if I can see their flag. Bobby lahkes to hide stuff up high, he thinks we can't reach it." Viktoria gave her thumbs up, and they split, Viktoria heading over to a broken log to search for a hiding spot, while Rogue flew upwards.  
  
"Hmmm. now if I was Kitty and Bobby, what would I do? Probably hide the flag real quick, then both coming looking for ours. Think they can ambush us or something. Not gonna happen though. Now let's see... That'll do just fine." Viktoria hopped over a cluster of rocks, then pulled herself up the tree. Placing the flag underneath a bird's nest, she hopped back down.  
  
"Now all I have to do is set up some convenient little fires here and there to confuse them-" Viktoria looked up to see Rogue crouching in a tree overhead. She was rummaging around in the hallowed out trunk, then pulled out a bright red flag, waving it around proudly. "WE WIN!"  
  
"But I had ice covering that hole!!" Bobby shouted as the simulated forest melted away. "How did you get it?" Rogue flexed her arm. "Super-strength, GRR!"  
  
"Rogue and Viktoria win!" Scott's voice proclaimed over the loudspeaker. "Great job you two. You can go wash up while Bobby and Kitty run a few laps for losing."  
  
"Aw man," Bobby complained. Kitty swatted at him while they ran. "How do you think I feel? I lost twice!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That was easier than I thought it'd be," Viktoria commented while following Rogue up the stairs to their rooms. "Yah, Ah know. Bobby made it easy for us though. Not only did he pick an easy spot, he covered it with ICE! Lahke Ah wouldn't notice that."  
  
"Well, it is OBB we're talking about here. Not exactly a rocket scientist." Viktoria and Rogue laughed at Bobby's expense, both thinking of him and Kitty having to run laps because of the loss. "It was pretty cool to see you bust through that ice. How'd you do it?"  
  
"Awhile ago we got in a tussle with the Brotherhood boys, gawd, Ah must'a been 15 or 16 Ah suppose. Seems lahke such a long time ago. But some'a us got captured by these government quacks and they forced me to absorb this gal. Carol Danvers, her name was." Rogue swiped at her eyes, small tears smudging her makeup. "I'm sorry Rogue, you don't have to-"  
  
"It's okay, Viktoria. Ya ought ta know. She died, and Ah kept her powers permanently. Dunno how it happened, but here Ah am. I can absorb other people's energy, life force, ya know? And if their mutants, Ah absorb their abilities, powers. But it's only supposed ta be for a short while. Makes it so Ah can't touch anybody though. Not skin-to-skin anyway. Ah have ta wear these gloves."  
  
"Oh." Viktoria stared at her boots, unsure of what to say. "Um, well, if it makes you feel any better, when I got my powers, my eyes changed color." Rogue arched an eyebrow at her, her eyes focusing on the blue glasses Viktoria wore. "What color are they?"  
  
"They were blue. Now..." Viktoria removed the glasses, opening her eyes to show Rogue.  
  
"Oh mah!"  
  
Viktoria covered her eyes again with the blue lenses, masking the bright oranges and reds that swirled around in her irises, giving them the look that they were almost on fire. "Yeah- hence the shades. The blue lenses make it so you can't tell what color my eyes are. Just that they're dark."  
  
"Sorry. Ah didn't mean ta-"  
  
"Hey, it's alright. I'm used to it." Viktoria replied flippantly. Rogue shrugged, absently tugging on her gloves. "Remy has different eyes too. Red on black. And Kurt too, in his natural form, they're gold."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's okay. Really. We all have our things I guess. How bout I meet ya downstairs for lunch after we clean up, huh? I'm starved." Rogue nodded, continuing down the hall to the room she shared with Kitty. "Ah'll see ya down there, then."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You guys are like sooo lucky you didn't have to run laps," Kitty said to Viktoria while munching on a veggie sub. "Logan made us run 5 more laps after Scott already said we could go. He's all 'you didn't work nearly hard enough' and stuff. I wanted to punch him!"  
  
"Like you would of Kitty," Bobby replied, peering over the refrigerator door. "Logan could kick all our asses with both of his hands tied behind his back."  
  
"Maybe YOURS, Bobby," Kitty shot back. "Especially after that prank you pulled last week. But I'd just phase right through him." Kitty demonstrated by phasing her hand through the chair next to her.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, your highness Miss Kitty Pryde! I didn't know!" Bobby sat down on the other side of Viktoria, a bag of chips in hand. "She thinks she's so smart just cause she skipped 11th grade," Bobby whispered.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Bobby grinned back at her. "It's true. Just cause your going to be a senior this year, doesn't mean you treat the rest of us like we're stupid."  
  
"You're going to be a senior?" Viktoria asked. "Wait, why aren't you guys in school right now? Isn't it the middle of the semester?"  
  
"We're on spring break right now," Kitty explained. "And yeah, I'm going to be a senior next year. My parents signed the papers and so did the Professor. You could be a senior too, Bobby, if you ever paid attention in science class." Bobby rolled his eyes at her but said nothing.  
  
"What about you, Viktoria? Aren't you still in school?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I never went when I was still with the Brotherhood out in California, so I don't know if I'll be a senior next year or not. Either way, I don't really care. The Professor said I could take independent classes if I wanted, to finish up my junior year, and graduate next year."  
  
"Ya should be a senior with us," Rogue said. "Ah think Pietro will be one too. And Wanda. Who else? Oh yeah, Kurt. Remy and Jean graduated, and Scott too. Warran and Ororo are way out of high school... Logan too. Hmm, Ah think that's everyone- wait, no- Ah heard Evan's moving back to the Institute too. A couple of other people are supposed ta move in, too."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Ah dunno. A couple of weeks, Ah guess. Probably closer to the end of the year, after exams and everything. Ah'm sure Scott or the Professor will tell us. Ah'm gonna go find Remy, see ya'll later." Rogue gave a small wave and headed out of the kitchen, while Kitty, Bobby and Viktoria continued to talk about the end of the school year, and the summer ahead. 


	7. This Is Your Life!

Disclaimer: Still only own Viktoria Cole (and this sorry excuse for a plot) so don't sue. I'd have no money to pay you anyway.  
  
  
  
Warning: I upped the rating to R, for graphic violence described in this chapter, and some stuff that'll come up in later chapters. Please abide by the warnings, and if you don't, please don't come crying to me afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
Peaceful Nightmares- You rock. Seriously. I really appreciate your reviews, it even gave me a new spin, and so I brought Piotr in early for ya. Well, mention of him anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- This Is Your Life!  
  
"She makes these little creatures out of fire, Professor. I mean, I've never seen anything like it. What else is she capable of?"  
  
Charles Xavier unlocked a massive file cabinet, flipped through some flies until he came to the one he was looking for. He opened it, and then pushed it across the oak desk to Scott. "Viktoria has many talents, although some of them she is much less- in control of- then others."  
  
Scott looked at the various contents of the thick manila folder. Newspaper clippings, a few pictures paper clipped to the side, a family history, a health report from Hank... Scott scanned the top newspaper article, from the Baltimore Sun Times. 'COLE CORP. STOCKS SURGE, SPLIT IN SIGHT' stated the headline in bold. A picture of a tall man in suit, dark hair combed back perfectly, smiled into the camera.  
  
"Cole Corporations? Is that-"  
  
"Yes, that's Viktoria's father's business. One of the largest software companies in the country." The Professor looked down at the photo in question, then back at Scott. "They also are at the fore-front of genetic testing and engineering, from what Hank and I have been able to find out. Nothing with the X-gene however, which I found quite odd."  
  
"Especially since his own daughter is a mutant," Scott added.  
  
"Exactly. And apparently, an autopsy report found that her deceased brother, Derek Cole, also had the X-gene."  
  
"Her brother was a mutant too?"  
  
"Apparently so. Viktoria told me his power manifested when he was around 13 or so. They kept it a secret from their parents though, for obvious reasons, her father being the businessman he is. Derek was a very strong telepath, and could also 'see' the intentions of people around him. He told Viktoria they come in colors-"  
  
"Like auras?"  
  
"Much like. Viktoria said it took him at least a year to figure out what each color meant, but by the time of his death, he had decoded, so to speak, over 400 different emotions and intentions in the form of color." The Professor pulled out a pale blue sheet from the folder on the desk, then turned it around so it was facing Scott. Scott scanned it quickly, realizing it was a list of known powers or abilities Viktoria possessed.  
  
"Pyro-kinetic, that's the ability to control fire with your mind. Makes sense with those little creatures she makes. I suppose she could do a lot more with it too. Telepathy- must be from her brother. Let's see, what's this? She's clairvoyant? She's able to see the future?" Scott looked up from the sheet in confusion.  
  
"Viktoria sees flashes of the future, and the past, sometimes. But as of right now, it causes her great mental strain, giving her headaches ranging from mild to, well, do you remember the headaches you had before your glasses?"  
  
Scott nodded glumly. He remembered. Those headaches had been like machetes to the brain, and only his glasses could stop the pain. Ruby quartz to control the powerful blasts that surged from his eyes. He never wished that kind of pain on anyone, especially not a young girl.  
  
"Is there anything we can do? To stop the headaches?" Scott replaced the blue sheet back in the folder. "I've talked to Viktoria, and Jean, and I think that if we can help her enhance her telepathy, Viktoria will be able to block the headaches herself. If not, then I'll set up mental blocks within her brain, to block the power entirely."  
  
The Professor paused, knowing what Scott was thinking. "And yes, from what I've seen, her predictions are almost entirely accurate, if not a bit jumbled. She only sees quick flashes of what has or will happen, but her telepathy seems to enhance them, so Viktoria can figure out what they mean, more or less. That's why I don't want to have to block the power, it might become very useful to her in the future."  
  
"Kind of like a sixth sense about danger?"  
  
"Well, that, and it also shows her glimpses of the people around her. Within the hour that we were speaking, she had at least 3 different episodes, in which she saw glimpses of Jean's childhood, when her power manifested. She also saw the first time I met Erik, and then another one in which she saw a tall man in 'armor' coming to the mansion."  
  
"Was that the new guy that's coming next week?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes, Piotr Rasputin," the Professor replied, shaking his head. "He's scheduled to arrive next week sometime. But as you can see, her 'predictions' are very accurate, and many times on things she doesn't even understand. Although she did know Erik's presence, even at that young."  
  
"She was with the Brotherhood, Professor. And he is Pietro's father. I'm sure she's met him, in one form or the other."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she has met him also." The Professor flipped through the folder, pulled out a yellow sheet, then pointed to a line. "This medical report, that Hank filed the afternoon she got here, I want you to look over it. Make sure you know about her, Scott. Viktoria is already quite powerful already, what with the training she received while with the Brotherhood, and with her background and attitude, I don't want her to become a - handful."  
  
"Of course Professor." Scott replaced the sheet into the folder, then picked up the manila file folder, ready to head out of the office. "She was very co-operative during the drills this morning, though. Shot Logan a few dirty looks, but I can't say I blame her for that-"  
  
"Scott." the Professor began in warning tones.  
  
"But she was very helpful with Kitty," Scott finished quickly. "I'm sure she'll be great for the team, as long as she stays away from Wanda."  
  
"Ah, yes. Wanda. I spoke to both of them separately about the problems they have with each other, nothing more than a little jealousy I assure you-"  
  
"Over Pietro?"  
  
"Well, yes. Wanda seems to think Viktoria pushed him into becoming a spy of sorts, and Viktoria thinks it's none of Wanda's business. More of an 'I'm his sister, I know best' type thing. They both say they'll either quit it or keep out of the others way. Viktoria's actually words were "Anything to keep me out of that wacko's way"," the Professor added with a soft chuckle. "Quite the sense of humor that girl has. Needs to watch it on the language however."  
  
"Well, she's still young."  
  
"Ah, true. And so are you Scott."  
  
"Yeah- well, err, I better get to looking over these reports and such, huh Professor? I'll see you at dinner." And with a small wave, Scott exited the Professor's office as quickly as possible.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Looks like an episode of This Is Your Life exploded on the kitchen table."  
  
Scott looked up from the pile of papers scattered across the table in front of him to regard Jean. "Tell me about it. I went to the Professor to talk about Viktoria's session this morning in the Danger Room and-"  
  
"How did she do?" Jean interrupted. "I know she was a bit worried by what Bobby was saying on the way there."  
  
"She did great, surprisingly. Better than everyone else actually. I think Logan was actually impressed." Scott watched as Jean used her telekinesis to pull out the chair next to him and sit down. She absently picked up the paper stating Viktoria's various abilities and mutant powers.  
  
"Logan- impressed? I'm not sure those two words belong in the same sentence, Scott. But I'm glad she did well all the same. I think it'll help her transition to the Institute."  
  
Scott chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure she's fitting in just fine. She seems to fit in wherever she goes." Scott noticed Jean's eyebrows go up as she glanced at the blue paper before her. "You didn't know she was telepathic either?"  
  
Jean shook her head disbelief. "I-I didn't even sense her when she came in that first day. Course I could have been busy that day... I don't really remember. Makes sense now though, the Professor wanted to know if I wanted to practice with her, maybe teach her some exercises on how to block others thoughts and move on the astral plane." Jean picked up a picture from an old yearbook of Viktoria, maybe 4 or 5 years ago. She didn't look older than 13 or so. "This must be rare, Viktoria without her glasses."  
  
"Ah, yeah. That's from her 7th grade yearbook, blown up, of course." Scott glanced at the picture, a smiling Viktoria staring back at him kindly. "She hasn't changed much, just gotten taller, prettier, and mouthier. And her eyes."  
  
"They match her glasses now," Jean replied. Scott shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Not why she wears them though. Look at this one." Scott handed Jean a more recent photo of Viktoria, also without her blue glasses. Jean gasped, her hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Those aren't contacts, are they?" Scott shook his head, his mouth frowning slightly. "When her power manifested, it changed her eyes from blue to- well, that. That orange-red-yellow swirl mixture. Odd, isn't it?" Jean nodded, pushing the picture away under some newspaper clippings. Her eyes were- disturbing- to say the least.  
  
"No wonder she wears the glasses," Jean murmured.  
  
"Well, I- I don't know. I feel bad for her. She's had it pretty rough. I mean, even compared to some of us." Scott showed Jean the notebook paper where he'd been scribbling a short personal history. VIKTORIA COLE it read in dark letters at the top. Jean glimpsed down the page, picking up various words and phrases. "She has a brother?"  
  
"Had," Scott corrected. "He died a few months after she came into her powers. He was telepathic too. Pretty powerful, from what she told the Professor. Taught her some of the basics apparently, before he died. He also had this form of empathy, where he could see other people's feelings in the form of a colorful- aura- I guess you'd say. Pretty interesting, actually."  
  
"Wow." Jean scanned the sheet again. "It doesn't say how he died. Do you know?"  
  
"He drowned," a voice replied from the doorway. "Sort of."  
  
Viktoria strolled into the kitchen, grabbed an apple from the center bowl on the table and took a seat next to Jean. "G'afternoon you guys." She picked up a newspaper clipping of her father, grimaced, then tossed it absently onto another pile of papers, instead deciding to stare at her apple. "Professor said you were down her, learning all about fabulous me. Boring life, huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Scott said unsteadily. How long had she been standing there? It couldn't of been long- I would of noticed her, or Jean would of sensed her mind... Unless she was blocking her presence mentally, but why would she do-  
  
"Ah, come on," Viktoria replied, interrupting Scott's thoughts. "I've seen more interesting stories on Jerry Springer." Viktoria took a bite of her apple, lobbing it gently from hand to hand.  
  
"What do you mean, when you said your brother drowned- sort of?" Jean asked. "How can you sort of drown?" Viktoria rolled her eyes behind the shades, obviously exasperated by the question.  
  
"Well, the autopsy dude said he couldn't figure out if Derek, mi hermano brillante, drowned or if the huge gash across his neck killed him first and he just stumbled in." She rolled the apple on her arm, balancing it carefully so it wouldn't drop to the ground. "So he sort of drowned. But he's real dead."  
  
Scott stacked some of the papers out of the way to make sure if Viktoria dropped the apple, it wouldn't land on them. "A huge gash? What happened?"  
  
"Oh, well he was- ah, hell. I might as well tell you the whole damn story." She tapped her temple a few times, looking at Jean with one eyebrow raised. "You'd probably find out soon anyway."  
  
"His power manifested when he was like, shoot, 13 or so, same for me, well, a little later for me, anyway. Only he was like 4 years older than me, right? So I was 14, almost 15, at the time, he was almost 18, and we kept our powers a secret from everyone, even our family, especially our family, actually." Viktoria tapped one red fingernail on a nearby newspaper clipping, her father's face visible only when she took her hand away. "You know how dad's can be."  
  
"So anyway, my powers weren't as- let's just say hide-able. That's not a word, but it will be for now. So I sort of lit a few things on fire, didn't mean to of course, but it happens. So I guess some kids from school saw that, and people being the ignorant masses they happen to be, decided 'oh, something we don't understand, let's kill it!' Luckily, I squashed the fire before they got the chance to report me as a mutant to the school and the FOH. No proof or something."  
  
"You had to deal with the Friends of Humanity?" Jean sighed, shaking her head. "They're impossible."  
  
"Not really, they figured reporting me wouldn't do. But the kids didn't give up. They knew who I was, and apparently figured the mutant gene runs in the family, not a bad guess as it turns out, but decided if they couldn't kill me, Derek might as well be the next best thing. Why? I have no idea, I mean, I was a freshmen girl, they could of taken me, but my brother was a big bad senior and- oh never mind, kids are stupid."  
  
"Anyway, they got some of their big bad senior buddies and jumped my brother on day. He was just getting out of work, at this music store. Derek loved music- err, anyway they beat the piss out of him, then left him there, in some dank alley downtown." Viktoria threw the finished apple across the kitchen, and the three listened as it landed in the trash can with a loud plop.  
  
"So Derek somehow drives home, god knows how, and I'm back from this sketching class I took after school- not that it matters where I was- anyway, I'm home and I see him and he's all scraped up and his face is, oh god, you can't imagine. Where it wasn't bloody, it was bruised and god, I about broken down when I saw him. I'd never seen somebody so mangled in my life, except in like, movies and stuff." Viktoria looked down at the table, her vision blurring as tears stung at her eyes. "He was so handsome, I mean, he had a girlfriend and everything and then he just- they just- it was awful. Just plain gross."  
  
Viktoria swiped at her cheeks as tears flowed down in a steady stream. Jean put a hand over Viktoria's, her eyes sympathetic. "You don't have to-"  
  
"No, no, it's okay, I'm fine." Viktoria wiped her eyes, placing her glasses firmly back in place. "He was really messed up. I bandaged him up as best as I could, but we didn't even have enough stuff in the whole house- I mean, to cover all his wounds and everything. So I told him I'd go down to my friends house, and get some from her, but I had to WALK, and it so flipping FAR- like 2 miles or something and he was bleeding all over the place, even with the bandages..."  
  
"So I was gone for about, I don't know, 30 minutes maybe? And I come back and Derek's all sprawled out on the couch, father would have had a cow if he'd seen him. Blood was just EVERYWHERE. They must of cut him with a knife too, or something, he was bleeding so badly. So I come home and fix him all right, I mean, better than he was. And try to get him to talk or eat or something, but he's just in this daze. He'd only speak telepathically at that point. We only used to do that when people were around that we didn't want to talk y'know, verbally, in front of."  
  
"He told me that some guys jumped him, called him a mutie freak, y'know all that crap- and that they told him they'd seen me light this bush on fire with my 'magic' or something and he was gonna pay for it. I just felt so... I felt so guilty at that point. I mean, he was beaten up because of ME. It was my entire fault that he was- like that." Viktoria rested her chin in her hands, tears still swimming in eyes that would only stare off at a point beyond Scott's head.  
  
"Later on I offered to go get something to eat for dinner, and I left him with the phone so he could call me if he needed me or anything like that. I was gone for maybe an hour, cause I had to get a ride from my friend, and while I was gone I got a call from him, but when I picked up, it disconnected."  
  
Viktoria's eyes focused again, her gaze shifting to Scott's glasses, then to Jean's eyes, and then to her own hands clasped in front of her. "So when I get back, I can't find him on the couch, or in his room, or mine. I start to check the patio and I see his- his body floating face down in the water. I d-d-dove in after him, pulled him to the side and his throat was all slashed up. It looked like he'd taken a steak knife and- god... I didn't think he'd ever kill himself..."  
  
"You don't have to continue, Viktoria," Jean said. "Really. You shouldn't have to re-live that-" Viktoria nodded absently, but continue as if she hadn't heard Jean at all.  
  
"That night my parents came home, and saw him and I had to explain everything about us being mutants and- and my father just flipped out at me. He smacked me across the face and told me I- he told me that I killed Derek. He didn't believe that Derek was a mutant too, and he thought I killed him and he just wouldn't listen to me..." Viktoria dabbed at her eyes with a tissue Jean handed her. "He wouldn't listen to anyone. And my mother wasn't any help, she just melted into this pathetic puddle on the floor muttering Derek's name over and over. God, I'll never forget that."  
  
"So that night I gathered up some of my clothes and things, pictures and stuff like that, some money and cards, grabbed the keys' to my father's 'Vette and left the next morning. My father never even reported the car stolen. I just- I didn't exist to him anymore. I met Pietro at this café thing about a week or so later. Talked to me about how his employer wanted to meet me, so we went out to California, and I stayed with the Brotherhood until Professor Xavier contacted me."  
  
Viktoria sighed, her shoulders collapsing at her sides. "I didn't have anywhere else to go then. I didn't even know places like-" she waved a hand to the mansion around her "-like this existed. Pietro and Todd were always talking about you guys. I didn't know it was YOU guys when they talked though. You were just names to me. Then apparently he came out here to talk to the Professor about the information spy thing, and came back, told me, and by then Lance had already left, so we just kind of waited it out. The Professor contacted me a few weeks later, so here I am."  
  
"Oh my." Jean looked to Scott to say something, when he seemed just as shocked as she did, Jean decided to just nod softly. "So, hmm, well, that's certainly more involved than any Jerry Springer episode I've ever seen."  
  
"About your telepathy-" Scott started. "How much did your brother teach you before- before he passed on?"  
  
"Some. I mean, I can communicate y'know-" Viktoria made a motion pointing from her temple to Scott's. "-And I can project thoughts, suggestions, stuff like that. I can make some- ummm, people? I don't know what the words for it are." Viktoria waved her hand beside her as the image of a boy, about 18, with dusty hair, bright blue eyes, and a huge grin flickered faintly next to her. "That's my brother. But I can't get the images to stay very well. Or very long. It's like a TV on the frizz or something." The image gave a small wave, and then blinked out.  
  
"I can help you with your control," Jean said with a small smile. "Both the Professor and I will. We can teach you some exercises that will help increase the strength of your mind. I bet it'll make your fire creatures more.. more.."  
  
"Just more," Scott finished for her.  
  
"Really? I mean that's great. Derek was always saying- well, nevermind. When do you think we can start?"  
  
"How about I meet you out on the patio in an hour or so? I'll check everything over with the Professor, and maybe he'll join us too." Viktoria smiled brightly, rising from her seat with Jean. "Yeah! Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you out there then." She gave a quick wave, then disappeared around the corner, the sound of her boots becoming fainter and fainter.  
  
"Well, looks like you have yourself one eager student there," Scott said with a small laugh. Jean nodded, smiling happily. "It's about time. I swear, some of these kids are starting to take their powers for granted- it's good to finally see someone whose willing to learn!"  
  
"Tell me about it. I heard Sean and Emma are having the same problems over at the Massachusetts Academy. Emma is having some difficulty with them, especially with her two telepaths. They just don't care to enhance their skills." Scott shuffled the papers on the table, spreading them back into two piles of ones he'd read and one's he hadn't. "Have fun with your new student. I'll still be here if you need me, most likely."  
  
"Alright. See you at dinner then." Jean dropped a quick kiss on Scott's cheek, giving him a tiny wave, then left him to reading the seemingly endless amounts of papers on Viktoria and her family. 


	8. The Jokes On You

Disclaimer: Still own jack besides Viktoria, so don't sue, or I'll just counter sue you for wasting my time.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to finish. School just started a week ago for me, so I've been busy (unfortunately) with that. Hope ya'll enjoy this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- The Jokes On You  
  
"Like this?" Viktoria concentrated on the picture as the girl beside her became clearer, her short black hair bouncing softly in an invisible wind.  
  
"Yes, just like that. Okay, she's starting to fade again, focus, focus... There you go, Viktoria! That's perfect!" Jean clapped her hands together in a gesture of triumph. She looked over at Viktoria; her eyes still shut tight, her brow furrowed in deep concentration. "You can open your eyes now, Viktoria."  
  
Viktoria's eyes snapped open as she stared at the image of the blonde girl she had created. She looked from the picture on the table between her and Jean, to the standing likeness she had formed with her mind. "It looks just like the picture- Oh my god! I did it!" Viktoria jumped up and hugged Jean, shouting happily. "Thank you!"  
  
"Your quite welcome, Viktoria," Jean replied with an inward smile. "Now, can you make her do something?" Viktoria shrugged. "I guess so- how's this?" They watched as the short, dark-haired image smiled brightly, then turned and headed back towards the door leading inside.  
  
"What is she doing?" Jean started over, trying to take the panic out of her voice. Viktoria- where are you making her go?" Viktoria smirked at her stricken look.  
  
"I wanna test her out. Just watch, Jean." They followed the image as it passed through the door and walked calmly into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Scott. Scott glanced up briefly from his papers, mumbled a hello, then looked back down, only to double take.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
The image smiled softly, her hands gesturing wildly in front of her. She pointed to her throat, then mouth, then clamped her fingers together tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't understand- can you talk? I don't know what your trying to say..." Then it hit him. Sign language. This girl couldn't talk!  
  
"You can't talk, can you? Are you mute?" Scott asked gently. The image of the dark-haired girl nodded, making the same gesture. "Oh- um, well, I don't know sign language- god, I don't know if anyone does, but can you write it down? I mean, I can read," Scott stammered.  
  
"And you're dating him?" Viktoria whispered to Jean. "I mean, I can read." Jean rolled her eyes at Viktoria's mocking, instead pressing her ear closer to the wall to listen. Viktoria covered her mouth to avoid laughing and ruining her concentration.  
  
Scott tried to hand the girl a nearby pen, but it fell through the girl's hand. "Oh! I'm sorry-" The image smiled sadly, looking down at the pen on the ground. She began signing again, this time slower. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand. Maybe-"  
  
**JEAN! ** Scott's mental shout nearly broke Viktoria's focus on the image as she braced herself against the wall. **Jean! I need some help. ** "No kidding," Viktoria muttered. She tapped Jean and pointed, motioning for them to go into the kitchen. Jean nodded as a smile slowly appeared from her face.  
  
"You called, Cyke?" Viktoria took a seat next to the mute image at the table as Jean stood behind Scott, shaking her head in amusement. "Well, this girl's mute, and I don't understand sign language and she can't write or anything-" Scott's shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"Ah, not a problem." Viktoria raised her hands, her delicate fingers moving quickly to form words the other girl 'spoke'. The motioned back and forth for a good minute or two before Scott asked, "So what'd she say?"  
  
"Nothing much. She thinks you're pretty gullible. And that I am the most brilliant person she's ever met. I like her already."  
  
"You understand sign language?" Scott asked.  
  
"Of course I do. Who do you think taught her how to sign?" Viktoria smirked and waved at Scott as the image of the girl beside her did the same thing, exactly. Scott stared at the two, finally realizing what was going on.  
  
"She's a hologram, isn't she?" Viktoria nodded enthusiastically. "Great, isn't she? You couldn't even TELL she wasn't real. Except for the pen thing. But isn't it cool? Jean taught me how to strengthen my mental images."  
  
"So I see," Scott replied flatly. He rolled his eyes behind the ruby red shades, and pointed to the girl. "Who is she? Just someone you made up?"  
  
"I can answer that." Jean sat down on the other side of Scott, smiling. "Viktoria made her from a picture of Jubilation Lee. An old picture, but still a pretty good job."  
  
"They don't talk though," Viktoria answered, her chin in her hands. "Hence the mute-ness. And the pen going through the hand." Jean nodded. "In time I'm sure you'll be able to get them to talk. You are just starting out, afterall."  
  
"Yeah. I guess. But with some more practice, I bet I'll have 'em talking, singing, shouting, the whole nine yards by- by summer!" Viktoria rubbed her hands in front of her, a cruel smile forming across her lips. "Y'know- this power might come in pretty handy..."  
  
Scott and Jean exchanged a worried glance. "What do you mean- handy?" Scott asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I think I'm gonna go find out what Bobby's doing. Maybe play a little basketball or something. See ya'll later." Viktoria gave a quick wave and was out the door before either of them could object.  
  
"Sometimes I worry about that girl," Scott said with a disapproving shake of his head. "What do you think she's up to?" Jean shrugged. "Who knows? She's a bundle of energy, that girl is. I feel sorry for Bobby though."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And you're sure this'll work, chere?"  
  
Viktoria tapped her foot impatiently. "Of course it will. Why shouldn't it? C'mon, Remy, you know how Bobby is. He can't resist hitting on a new girl. It's in his genes." Remy thought about it for a second, finally nodding his head. "Dat is true. Gambit has to get Bobby back for icing my shoes the other day anyway."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Iced Gambit's shoes. I go to put my feet in my shoes, and inside, instead of a sole, there's dis layer of ice. It was even worse when it melted. Had to throw away my best pair of running shoes." Remy scowled, his red eyes flashing.  
  
"I know how you feel. He made this sign out of ice and put it in front of my door. It melted too, and leaked all over the floor. Of course, who gets blamed? Not Bobby, his room's down the hall!" Viktoria shuddered at the memory of Ororo lecturing her on how the hallway was for everyone. "Like it's my fault Ororo slipped and fell... Besides, it's not like we're really DOING anything to him. He'll make a fool of himself. All we do is watch and laugh."  
  
Viktoria closed her eyes, the image of Jubilation Lee still fresh in her mind. She heard Remy gasp as the image showed up beside her. Deciding to tweak the image slightly, making it appear a few years older, Viktoria directed it with her mind. She smiled as she opened her eyes, the dark- haired Chinese girl standing perfectly still, quietly awaiting Viktoria's mental commands.  
  
Remy stuck a small mirror out, peering carefully around the corner. "Okay, he's over there by the pool table. Go let ya petite go do her thing."  
  
The image of Jubilation strolled into the next room, her hips moving side to side, a huge smile plastered on her face. Viktoria concentrated as she stood beside Remy behind the adjacent wall, trying to make the image appear sexy. "Hmmm... Maybe I should make her skirt a little more- there we go. Much better."  
  
The image stopped near the pool rack, now with an extremely short mini skirt, and fingered the cues with one hand. Bobby looked up from the table with an amused expression, momentarily abandoning his game with Logan to gape at the pretty girl. Jubilation turned and smiled, her attitude shouting 'flirt with me, stupid!'  
  
Bobby was more than happy to oblige her silent command.  
  
"Hey there, beautiful. You new at the Institute?" Bobby casually walked over to Viktoria's image, his normal shuffle now replaced by a confident swagger. Logan watched on with a disgusted look on his face. "I guess our game's over."  
  
"You want to play? I could teach you if you don't know how-" Bobby was saying to the silent image as she nodded enthusiastically. "See, you take the pool stick and rest it on your, well, there's a lot of different ways to do it, but I rest it on my thumb. See? Then you push like OOAAFF!" The image giggled noiselessly as Bobby doubled over in pain.  
  
Logan chuckled loudly as Bobby clutched his groin in pain, the offending pool stick lying on the ground beside him. "Real slick there, bub." Bobby looked up at him, tears rimming his eyes. "S-s-shut up," he managed to choke out. "This really- ouch- hurts."  
  
Behind the wall, Viktoria and Remy were doubled over in unspoken laughter.  
  
"Ya know ya had that coming." Logan shook his head in amusement, then straightened, his nose sniffing the air cautiously. "Ya two can come out from behind there now."  
  
Viktoria and Remy exchanged a nervous glance. "You think he knows it's us?" Viktoria mouthed. Remy shrugged.  
  
"C'mon Gumbo," Logan called. "You too, Blondie." Viktoria peeked around the wall, with Remy right behind her. "Were we really that loud?" Logan shook his head. "No, but I could still smell ya. 'Specially that cologne a' yours, Gumbo. Whew."  
  
"Damn," Remy cursed under his breath. "We were just getting Bobby back. After all de pranks lately, he had dis comin' to him, no? 'Course, him hitting himself in the nuts with de pool stick was a bonus but."  
  
"What do you mean, get me back?" Bobby looked from Viktoria to Remy, and then back again. Viktoria smirked and pointed to the image of Jubilation. "Well- I've been practicing with Jean, and I figured you'd make a great guinea pig. Check it out."  
  
The image of Jubilation moved up beside Bobby, smiled curtly then disappeared into thin air. "Cool, huh?"  
  
"No. Not really. Not really at all." Bobby crossed his arms across his chest and stomped out of the room. "So not cool, man! I'll get you back y'know!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try, beautiful," Viktoria called back, her tone openly mocking. "I don't know if you should of done that, petite. Bobby is de pranking king." Viktoria glanced at Remy and shrugged.  
  
"What could he possibly do? Freeze my underwear?" 


	9. Prank War

Disclaimer: Still own squat but Viktoria Cole, and the poor excuse for a plot.  
  
A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update, school's been bogging me down, and my creative juices haven't been able to flow so easily. Next chapter should be up a bit sooner. Please review if you feel so inclined. Thanks! Oh, and a special THANK YOU to Peaceful Nightmares. (Go read Ghost's Story, it's great!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- Prank War  
  
"This ought to do it..."  
  
Bobby pulled at the fishing line, making it taut across the entrance of the doorway. "They think they got me real good," he mumbled to nobody but himself. "Ha! This'll show 'em who the prank King of all time is. It's impossible to get away with pranking me." Flipping the small red switch, he tied the alarm to the end of the fishing line, then taped it to the side paneling of the doorframe. "Just a little more tape and-"  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Bobby turned around quickly, startling Kitty. "Oh um. Hi Kitty. Doing? Nothing." Bobby gave her a significant look, hoping she would get the clue that this was something she didn't need to know about. Ever.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like something." Kitty eyed the wires and switches taped to the doorway warily. "A big nasty something."  
  
"Yeah, well. It's just a little payback, okay? Now shoo."  
  
"Shoo? Shoo yourself, Bobby." Kitty crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Isn't this Viktoria's door? What are you doing? What do you mean, payback? Bobby-"  
  
"Shut up, Kitty. She's in there. She'll hear you." Bobby flipped the last switch, the one that would allow the mixture of honey and confetti to fall on whomever, hopefully Viktoria, happened to step out of her room first.  
  
"What did she do to you?" Kitty squatted down next to Bobby on the hallway floor. Bobby shrugged. "Her and Remy. They made this- this image of a girl, and I was trying to teach her, the image, y'know, how to play pool and I accidentally-"  
  
"You were hitting on her, weren't you? You were hitting on a image. Oh my god, Bobby. Your so pathetic sometimes."  
  
"Shut up Kitty! I didn't KNOW it was an image. God. You act like I do this all the time." Bobby turned away, vainly trying to hide his reddened face.  
  
"Sorry," Kitty mumbled. There was a long pause before Kitty spoke again. "So. What happened?" She strained to hear what Bobby was muttering under his breath. "What was that?"  
  
"I said I hit myself in the nuts with the pool stick," Bobby repeated glumly. Kitty covered her mouth to avoid laughing in his face. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. But they didn't MAKE you do that."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, your going to prank Viktoria for something she didn't really cause?" Kitty reasoned. "I mean, it just happened. Accidents happen all the time. And you know if she finds out you did this, she'll just get you back. It'll be a never-ending prank war. Back and forth, back and forth- forever and ever."  
  
"I hate it when you're right." Bobby groaned inwardly. Life is not fair, he thought bitterly.  
  
"So you're going to take down this stupid little contraption?"  
  
Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I guess so. It's not stupid though. And it would have been really funny." Bobby turned back to the knot taped up wires and switches to disable them as the doorknob shook.  
  
The figure stood in the doorway briefly, turned towards the room as they called something back to someone inside. Kitty and Bobby exchanged a quick glance as the figure's foot tripped the fishing line. A loud alarm went off as the tall figure looked around, bewildered.  
  
"Nooo!" Bobby stood up and tried to push the figure out of the way as the bucket of honey and confetti tipped over. Kitty grabbed Bobby back as the figure shook violently, the honey dribbling down over his angry visage.  
  
"What. The. Fuck."  
  
Pietro held out his honey coated arms as the confetti rained down on him from above. Viktoria stood inside the room, eyes wide and mouth gaping. She looked from Pietro's usually silver hair, although now it was a disgusting shade of blobby gold, to his confetti-covered running shows. Looking at a frozen Bobby and Kitty, she made the quick assumption. "You two better run. Now."  
  
"W-w-we didn't mean to!" Kitty protested feebly. "It was an accident! Bobby was just about to disengage it! I swear, Viktoria! Oh, Pietro, we're so sorry!"  
  
"I bet you are," Viktoria muttered. "Doesn't matter though."  
  
"What do you mean? Your gonna let us go?" Bobby shifted nervously from foot to foot while Kitty stood terrified, nearly in tears.  
  
"Hell no. You two are toast," Pietro replied as he and Viktoria rushed the two younger teens.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan studied his cards, trying to decide which one to discard. He knew he would lose to Remy, no one had ever beaten the Cajun, but he had to give it his best shot. He still had his dignity at stake.  
  
He laid down a six of spades, hoping it wasn't a card Remy could use, and waited. Remy eyed the six thoughtfully, instead pulling a card from the deck. He smiled broadly at Logan, laid down the queen of hearts, and then indicated it was now his turn.  
  
Logan paused, his nose wrinkling. "Do you smell that?"  
  
"Smell what?" Remy's eyes narrowed seriously. "Gambit smells nothing, homme. You just tryin' to hold up my winning de game."  
  
"No point in doing that, bub," Logan replied tersely. "It smells like honey."  
  
As if on cue, Bobby ran through the room and out the back door with Kitty close on his heels, phasing straight through the French doors. Viktoria and Pietro followed close behind, shouting threats both verbally and psychically.  
  
"YOUR DEAD BOBBY! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD DEAD DEAD!" Pietro burst through the doorway and out of the room in a flash of color. The flurry behind him was so strong it blew the cards around the room in a miniature cyclone, ruining Logan and Remy's game.  
  
Logan chuckled softly at the spoiled game. "Oh well. Guess we'll just have to call it a draw, eh Gumbo?" Remy shook his head angrily. "If Petey don't kill dat ice brat, Gambit sure will." Remy stood up and followed the shouting outside until he and Logan reached the four teenagers out on the patio near the pool, shouting at one another in the cold.  
  
"Well if YOU hadn't made that stupid image-"  
  
"ME?! You're the one who covered Pietro in honey!"  
  
"He didn't mean to-"  
  
"SHUT UP KITTY!"  
  
"What the hell did I ever do to you, man? You freaking ruined my favorite running shoes!"  
  
"I didn't MEAN to!"  
  
"How can you not MEAN to?! You set the stupid prank up!"  
  
"Well you and Remy-"  
  
"Don't you drag me into this, Bobby. You hit yourself in the balls with that pool stick."  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Seems like you didn't mean to do anything!"  
  
"Exactly! That's what I've been TRYING to tell you! This isn't my fault! I mean, it is... but I didn't mean for it to land on Pietro!"  
  
"Oh, so you meant for it to land on ME instead?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but then Kitty-"  
  
"YOU had something to do with this too, Kitty?!"  
  
"No I didn't! Bobby, tell them! This was ALL his fault!"  
  
"It wasn't ALL my fault. Geez. Kitty talked me out of it and I was trying to take it all down but then Pietro came out of your room and-"  
  
"Well, you're buying me a new pair of running shoes. Hell, you're buying me a new set of CLOTHES."  
  
"Why don't you do his chores for a week, too, Bobby."  
  
"Oh fine. You happy, man? I'll get you some clothes, and do your chores. Is that good enough?"  
  
"You can refer to me as King Pietro for the next week, slave Bobby."  
  
"SLAVE?! I'm not gonna be your slave!"  
  
"Then I guess you don't value your ability to speak."  
  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, you won't be able to after I bash your face in-"  
  
"Okay! Okay! King Pietro it is!"  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
Bobby stumbled past Viktoria and Kitty's glares, Logan's amused expression, Remy's angry frown, and Pietro's smug look. Pietro's bright blue eyes followed Bobby's retreating back as he headed towards the mansion. "Since you heading inside, why don't you find me some new clothes to wear, hmm, slave?"  
  
"Aw man. Are you really going to call me that?" Pietro nodded, his usual smirk splitting his handsome face. "All week long, slave. Now go." Bobby nodded glumly and started back until he noticed Pietro had dashed up, blocking his way.  
  
"Aren't we forgetting something, slave?"  
  
"I'm going to get your clothes," Bobby sighed. "What more could you want?"  
  
Pietro rubbed his temples as if dealing with Bobby's ignorance was causing him great mental strain. "I believe it starts with K and ends in ING."  
  
"Yes sir, King Pietro, sir," Bobby mumbled.  
  
"That's better," Pietro replied with a grin. "And do try to smile when you say it." 


	10. A Slave's Work

A/N: Sorry again for the long-ness between updates. Hope ya'll enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10- A Slave's Work  
  
"This is ridiculous."  
  
"I don't know, Bobby. You kind of deserved it." Viktoria pulled her car into the grocery store parking lot and cut the engine. "Besides, that dress really brings out your eyes, y'know?"  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and opened the door, stepping uneasily onto his platform heel. "I just don't think this cut is really my style, though. I mean, miniskirt, that I can pull off.. But peasant? I don't know."  
  
Viktoria chuckled softly, holding up one hand to silence his rant. "Please, don't. You do want to have some of your dignity by the time we get back, right?" Bobby nodded, taking his eyes off the blue dress he was now cloaked in. He straightened the cloth, almost self-conscientiously, checked his matching blue purse for money and started towards the gigantic Food Mart up ahead.  
  
"I can do this. I show Pietro that anything he puts up, I can defend. I'm still the pranking King-"  
  
"You mean Queen, don't you, Bobby?" Viktoria wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Figured I'd come in with you. No point in letting you suffer alone."  
  
Bobby grinned back, his red lipstick clashing horribly with the blue outfit. "Thanks, V. Good to know you're behind me on this."  
  
"And such a nice behind it is-" Laughing loudly, the pair strolled into the Food Mart and searched for the aisle containing the strange request. Bobby looked through the shelves upon shelves of boxes full of the most useless things known to man. "I thought they kept 'em, y'know, with the band-aids and stuff."  
  
"I don't know. I've never had to buy them before." Viktoria picked up a box, checked the label, then replaced it on the overflowing shelf. "Maybe they keep them up in the front?"  
  
Bobby looked stricken. "Seriously? Oh man... This is just like him, too." Viktoria nodded her sympathy. "Yeah- won't exactly look to nice when we step up there and ask Mr. Helpful if he'd sell condoms to some chick and her male friend who happens to be poorly dressed as woman at the moment."  
  
"I think all my good humor just flew out the window," Bobby replied. Viktoria shook her head at him. "Serves you right. I left mine back in the car, just in case."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the pair was heading back home in silence, decidedly worse for the wear. Viktoria fiddled idly with the radio dial as they followed the winding roads that passed through Westchester County. Bobby sat in the passenger seat, quietly staring out the window at the landscape that raced by the black Corvette.  
  
Viktoria looked over, finally settling on Incubus' 'Drive' as she noticed the blonde boy's sad expression. In her few days at the mansion, she'd seen almost a full range of emotions from him, but never any form of unhappiness. Especially not this. Bobby looked as if his best friend just died.  
  
"You okay?" Bobby nodded solemnly, his eyes still not leaving the window. "Okay. I'll take that as a no. What's eating away at your sanity?"  
  
"It's nothing. Really."  
  
Viktoria resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh, please. I'm the queen of It's Nothing, I'm Fine, Really, It's Okay. You can't fool me. C'mon. Maybe I can help a little."  
  
Bobby shrugged absently. "It's noth- Okay, it's something. I saw this girl from school at the grocery store."  
  
"Oh. The brunette?"  
  
"You saw her? Yeah. Her name's Lindsey. She's in my trig class. And-"  
  
"You like her."  
  
Bobby sighed. "That obvious, huh?"  
  
"No, but boys usually don't care about things, especially what some girl thinks, if they don't like her. At least a little," Viktoria replied. "But you like her a lot."  
  
"Well, there's this dance when school starts up again next Monday, and I was going to ask her- but seems I can't do that now." Bobby sighed again, a very depressing sound. "Who would want to go to a dance with a guy who dresses up in drag?"  
  
"Point taken. But explain the situation to her, yeah? I'm sure she'd understand. Besides, I got the impression she kinda thought you looked cute. In a Rocky Horror Pictureshow type way, of course."  
  
"Thanks," Bobby replied sarcastically. "You really know how to raise a guy's self esteem." Viktoria laughed. "Don't I know it? I should start charging."  
  
"So what about you?" Bobby asked. "Looking forward to school?"  
  
"Yeah right," Viktoria snorted. "Bout as much as I'd look forward to having a limb amputated. I hate school."  
  
"Why? I mean, Bayville's not great or anything, but most of us go there. Y'know, me and Kitty and everyone, and we do alright."  
  
Viktoria shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous. It's been awhile since I've had to interact with a bunch of regular people. To use to just being around mutants I guess. Or something."  
  
She turned onto the mansion's main drag and drove up the surrounding gate. Pressing in a code, she waited as the machine read her license plate number and the indicator underneath her front bumper. The gate clicked and beeped, then finally slid open, allowing them to drive up to the manor. Viktoria pulled the car into her reserved space in the garage, and cut the engine.  
  
"I guess it won't be so bad. At least ya'll be there to suffer with me, right?"  
  
"That's the spirit," Bobby joked. "I always knew you had a positive attitude under all the blonde hair and black leather."  
  
"Ouch. C'mon, I don't wear that much black. And this isn't even leather. This is a cotton-polyester blend, so there." Viktoria stuck her tongue out at him as they closed the garage and headed to the recreation room where Pietro was waiting.  
  
"Here ya go, King Pietro, sir," Bobby said with a small bow as he tossed the box of condoms at Pietro's feet.  
  
Pietro looked up from the video game with mild amusement. "Thanks."  
  
"Thanks? No be gone now slave?"  
  
"Not today," Pietro replied with a smirk. "I'm liberating you from your punishment. I figure letting the lovely Lindsey see you all dragged up was enough embarrassment for a lifetime. "  
  
Bobby's mouth dropped open. "You knew she'd be there?"  
  
Pietro grinned at the video screen. "Of course. Why else would I send you to THAT Food Mart, nearly 15 minutes away, when there's a 7-11 down the way where you could of picked the condoms up? By the way, that dress looks great on you."  
  
Bobby stared incredulously at the silver haired mutant. "Are you serious? Man, you're just evil. And you're about to die."  
  
"It's very doubtful you could get your hands on me long enough to finish the deed, hot stuff." Pietro turned back to the screen and watched as Mario fell into a pit of lava.  
  
"Like I said," Bobby replied with a small laugh. "You're about to die."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes, and quickly got up, finished with his game. "Whatever. I was going to quit anyway." He wrapped one arm around Viktoria's waist and grinned at Bobby as he led her out to the patio. "Catch ya later, Juliet."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Viktoria broke away from Pietro and sat up on the patio's railing, looking at him expectantly. "Why condoms?"  
  
"Why not?" Pietro replied with a shrug. "I figure those would embarrass him enough so I wouldn't be the butt of any more pranks for a while." He wandered over to a nearby flowering bush and plucked one of the right pink blossoms.  
  
"Yeah, well, it worked. He was pretty broken up about that gal too. Lindsey whatever her name is. How did you know about her anyway?" Viktoria watched as Pietro arranged the pink flower in her flowing blonde hair. He smiled sheepishly, propping himself against the railing beside her.  
  
"Kitty told me," he said. "This house is just full of dirty little secrets. Must be hell for telepaths, huh? Always hearing what everyone's thinking about everyone else."  
  
"You're telling me. You'd be surprised what some of these people think. Nasty thoughts. The memories are even worse." Viktoria adjusted the flower by her ear. "Especially at night," she added.  
  
"I bet," Pietro agreed. "Can't be much worse than Todd and Freddy though. Or Lance. His nightmares woke me up almost every night. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you."  
  
"That wasn't anything compared to this. They at least knew I was telepathic, tried to shield their thoughts, even a little. Here, it's like they only care when Jean or the Professor's around. Like we can only hear them when they're in eye-range or something."  
  
Viktoria rubbed her hands together in the cold afternoon air, a small ball of fire forming in between them. "I can hear them all the time. Did you know your sister hates me? With every fabric of her being. In fact, I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if she could."  
  
"Come on, Tor, you know it's not like that." Pietro wrapped an arm around her shoulders, instantly feeling the warmth her body constantly created filling him up as well. "Wanda just doesn't know how to handle her anger. So she- she takes it out on you."  
  
"That's comforting."  
  
"You know what I mean. She hates things she can't control, and that's a lot. And she doesn't understand us."  
  
"She doesn't think you love me, either. She wants me to leave." Viktoria blinked a few times until the tears that stung her eyes disappeared. The fire in her hands burned brightly, then tapped out completely.  
  
"I'll talk to her, if you want. That's probably all she really needs, y'know. A simple, hey this is how it is, get over it type thing." Pietro sighed, his usual amount of energy vanishing just like Viktoria's fire. "I don't know how much it'll help, but I'll do it."  
  
"I don't know. Do whatever you think. Let's just go inside, okay? It's getting cold out here. Even for me." Viktoria took his hand as they headed back inside to watch Bobby play Grand Theft Auto, now dressed normally, although traces of the red lipstick could still be seen.  
  
"Hey guys." He looked up from the paused game and frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," they replied in unison. The couple stared at each other, then burst into nervous laughter. "I'm going to go talk to her while it's still fresh on my mind," Pietro said as he released Viktoria's hand. "I'll see you two at dinner."  
  
"Later, man." Bobby turned back to the video game as Viktoria took a seat next to him on the floor. "You seem in better spirits."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I just figured, y'know, that things could be worse. Besides, I made for a pretty sexy lady."  
  
"Oh yes," Viktoria replied with a laugh. "Nice flower, by the way," Bobby added. Viktoria put a hand to her hair, then smiled sheepishly. "Uh yeah.. it's all the rave in Europe, y'know."  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
"Shut up, Bobby." They watched as the character on the screen stole a new car and ran it off a nearby bridge. The car exploded while the young man stepped out, completely unscathed.  
  
"Shutting up." Outside, the sun ducked under the hills, bringing way to a very long night ahead. 


	11. But Your My BROTHER

A/N: New Chapter! Hope ya'll like it. And thank you to the new reviewer, I really appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 11- But You're My BROTHER  
  
Pietro stood in front of the oak door that belonged to his twin sister's room. When he'd mentioned to Viktoria that he would talk to her about it.. Well, it hadn't occurred to him that he would be this nervous. He knew Wanda wasn't the most stable girl in the mansion, and that she might take his idea of talking more along the lines of pressuring her to do something. Something along the lines of hexing him through the wall.  
  
Knocking tentatively, Pietro heard Wanda shuffling inside the room. "Just a minute!" Wanda threw open the door, her smile turning into a slight frown. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Pietro shifted from one foot to the other. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, causing his brain to react quickly. 'DANGER!!' it shouted furiously. Pietro ignored his wild impulse to run away screaming his head off and instead leaned against the doorway, although a rather stiffly. "I just wanted to talk."  
  
"About?" Wanda opened the door a bit wider, although not much, to allow him inside the room. Pietro noticed it was immaculately kept, which he found odd considering Wanda never seemed to care about cleanliness when they were still with the Brotherhood. Well, this is a lot more expensive than that dump, Pietro reminded himself. She probably feels she has to keep it looking nice.  
  
"Um, stuff," Pietro answered weakly. "I mean, is anything bothering you?" Ahh, this isn't go at all how I wanted. Pietro turned towards the window and looked out to see Warren strolling in the grassy areas down below.  
  
"What are you talking about Pietro? Is something wrong with you?"  
  
"Me? Nothing. I was talking with Viktoria though and-"  
  
"Don't talk to me about HER," Wanda snapped angrily. "Ever since she got here, she's all anybody can talk about. Did you hear about Viktoria doing this? Did you see Viktoria helping out on that? Did you notice Viktoria's so much better at everything?! It makes me want to throw up my Wheaties."  
  
"You don't eat Wheaties," Pietro answered.  
  
"Well, if I did, I would probably throw them up."  
  
Pietro sighed and took a seat on the small loveseat by the window. "What do you have against her, Wanda?"  
  
"Oh, you mean besides her 'I'm better than you' attitude and that stupid blonde hair. God I hate her hair." Pietro quirked an eyebrow. "Her hair, Wanda? Come on. Her hair never did anything to you."  
  
"It never did anything FOR me, either, dear brother," Wanda replied brusquely.  
  
"For Christsakes! It's hair! This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. Viktoria never did anything to you, and here you are-"  
  
"YOU came here, Pietro! Don't act like I came to you seeking some Dear Abby bullshit. You came here. Ugh, I don't need this right now. I'm expecting someone, so why don't you just leave?"  
  
Pietro smirked at his twin. "Who?"  
  
"None of your damn business, that's who."  
  
"Aww. How sweet," Pietro teased. "Wanda's got a boyyy-friend!"  
  
"Your so mature." Wanda tapped her foot impatiently. "Are we done here?"  
  
"No. But since your boyfriend's on his way, I suppose I must leave. We'll talk later, I can assure you. Oh, and before I go." Pietro tossed a small box to Wanda, which she caught easily. "You might need those, sis." Without waiting for a reply, he zipped out of the room, leaving Wanda alone again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pietro slowed once he was down the hall, instead deciding to wait and see whom Mr. Wonderful turned out to be. Must be someone special if they have Wanda's knickers in a knot like that. Pietro felt the corners of his mouth turn upward as the young man rounded the corner, heading towards Wanda's door.  
  
Not even stopping to knock, Warren walked right into Wanda's room.  
  
"Oh ho ho! Wanda and Warren sitting in a tree. F-U-C-" Pietro sang as he started off down the hall again. Suddenly a loud shout of anger erupted from Wanda's room, along with a bang as the cardboard box hit the door. "-K- I-N-G." he finished with a laugh. "I hope she enjoys the ribbed latex kind." 


	12. The Face-Off

Chapter 12- The Face-Off  
  
"That's it, I'm sick of you interfering all the time!"  
  
Viktoria and Bobby looked up from the video screen to see a wild-eyed Wanda pointing accusingly. **And to complete the evening-** Viktoria muttered psychically to Bobby. **We have the resident wacko.** Bobby ducked his head to hide his grin as Wanda stared daggers at them.  
  
Viktoria stood up casually and regarded Wanda's fierce stance with a cocked eyebrow and well-placed smirk. "If you wanted to play Grand Theft that badly Wanda, all ya had to do was ask."  
  
Bobby was surprised she could remain so cool when it was obvious Wanda wanted to rip someone a new one. Everyone knew not to mess with her when she got mad; her powers could have you standing on your head with two broken legs before you even knew what had knocked you down. But from Viktoria's apathetic attitude, she'd seen it all before, and it didn't phase her one bit. Hell, she was even cracking jokes.  
  
"Pietro just gave me these," Wanda spat, heaving a scorched box of condoms at Viktoria. She caught the box before it hit her head and examined it quickly. "That's a lovely box of burnt latex, Wanda, really, it is... But uh, what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I know you put him up to it!" Wanda screeched wildly. "I'm so sick of you I could puke! I don't care what the Professor said, we're settling this now!"  
  
"I think not." Viktoria turned on her heel to address Bobby. "Tell the Professor we'll be in the Danger Room, practicing. If it's not too much trouble, could he possibly come and watch?" Viktoria flashed a smile at Wanda. "For safety precautions, of course."  
  
Bobby nodded vigorously, then rushed out of the room, mumbling something about how everyone would want to see this show.  
  
Viktoria turned back to Wanda, her composed exterior melting away into a face full of utter contempt. "Better suit up, Wanda, I'll be expecting you in fifteen." She bared her teeth in a barbaric smile, then walked calmly past the fuming brunette.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was fifteen minutes later, and both girls met in the Danger Room, suited up and ready to finish what had begun a long time ago. Wanda stood, foot tapping incessantly, her fists clenching and unclenching in an angry rhythm.  
  
Viktoria, however, sat on the on the ground, legs crossed in a lotus position, eyes closed as if meditating. Her lips moved as she recited a silent passage to herself. Finishing, she stood and slowly dusted off invisible debris from her deep crimson costume.  
  
**Are we ready up there?** Viktoria called to the control booth above. "Yes. We're setting up the canyon program right now. When it's up, you two may begin." Scott's voice resounded over the metallic walls and floor of the Danger Room.  
  
Viktoria reached out with her mind, and as Bobby had predicted, she felt the touches of nearly every member of the household crammed into the control room, some nearly pressed against the windows in anticipation.  
  
She noticed Kurt and Warren up front, with Kitty right beside them, eagerly waiting for what was about to happen below. Jean stood next to Scott and the Professor, her lips pressed together in frown. Viktoria knew secretly Jean wanted Wanda to get it, and wondered if she had taught Viktoria enough about her abilities to challenge the Scarlet Witch affectively.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pietro watched from above as his twin sister and his girlfriend faced off against each other over- Well, he wasn't quite sure. His ego wanted to say it was pure jealously over him, but he knew deep in his heart that although that may be a small portion of it, it wasn't entirely.  
  
For Wanda, the hatred seemed to run much deeper than that. As if she held a personal grudge against the fair skinned blonde for some deed done against her in the past.  
  
But for Viktoria, she seemed almost nonchalant about the whole thing, standing around waiting for it to begin as if she was waiting for a play to begin, instead of a fight. Pietro wondered if she was even worried about Wanda's hexing powers, especially after she had nearly broken Viktoria's wrist only a little more than a week before.  
  
Pietro just hoped they wouldn't end up killing each other by the time it was all over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hank, Logan, and Bobby rested near a window on the west side of the room, grimly awaiting the fight below. Bobby chatted idly about meaningless things. How Wanda had come in demanding a fight with Viktoria. How Viktoria didn't even seem to care about the whole thing-  
  
"Isn't that crazy? It doesn't even seem like she's worried about it. Just standing there all calm and everything. I remember when Wanda got ticked off at me, I was in traction for a week!" Bobby prattled on.  
  
"Yes, well, if you hadn't placed that rodent in her boot, I'm sure she wouldn't of reacted that way towards you, Robert," Hank replied.  
  
"Aw, come on, Blue, it was just a little mouse. It's not like it would of hurt her or anything. Besides, she totally obliterated the thing anyway. Yuck."  
  
"Ah remember that. Little mouse guts all over her floor and everything." Rogue screwed up her face in disgust at the memory. "Ah hope Viktoria knows what she's doin'. That gal ain't nobody Ah'd want to tussle with."  
  
"Viktoria can handle herself," Logan said with a small smile. "She's a pretty tough customer herself."  
  
"Eh, dis Cajun is placing his bet on de blonde. She confident, that one. Bet she could knock de witch right through the wall if she wanted." Remy put an arm around Rogue's shoulders. "Like you, chere." Rogue rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see what happens." Ororo Munroe leaned forward, her eyes focusing on the two girls below. "When are they supposed to start?"  
  
"Right now," Scott said. He turned on the intercom. "The program's ready, you two can begin. Just try not to kill each other. The program will automatically shut off as soon as one of you concedes, alright? To surrender, just turn that green knob on your wristbands until they flash red. By the way, Hank is ready in case either of you need medical attention at any time."  
  
"You might want to remember that when you're lying on the ground," Wanda sneered at Viktoria. "Writhing in pain."  
  
Around them the metallic walls had been replaced with rust-colored boulders as the canyon program took over. The ground was covered in fine ground dirt that kicked up tiny clouds of dust as Wanda tapped her foot.  
  
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Viktoria replied flippantly.  
  
"I don't know why you even bothered to bring it in here," Wanda continued, her voice menacing. "Did you think they'd help you out? That I would let up on you since everyone's watching us? Well, think again." Wanda charged forward, grabbing Viktoria by the arm and pulling her close. "My dear brother isn't here to save you this time, bitch."  
  
Wanda smacked Viktoria hard across the face with the back of her hand, leaving a red mark on the blonde girl's features. Viktoria touched her cheek, her eyes narrowing into angry slits. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
Viktoria noticed Wanda was raising her hands to begin one of her hexes, so in an effort to block the oncoming attack; she threw up her own hands to build a firewall around her. She felt the hex hit the wall of fire around her, but was effectively stopped. Wanda cursed out loud, throwing three more hexes at the wall in pure frustration.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not working too well, Wanda. You might want to give up on your puny excuse for a mutant power right now," Viktoria taunted.  
  
"Easy to say that when your behind you're pathetic wall, huh, Viktoria?!" Wanda raged back.  
  
Viktoria collapsed the wall and faced Wanda, her hands on her hips. "Oh, is that so? Well, what are you gonna do, Wanda? HEX me? I'm so scared. I'm shakin' in my boots." Viktoria watched as Wanda's face grew red in either embarrassment or pure anger, she couldn't exactly tell which.  
  
"You- You bitch! You can't do anything! Look at you! Oh no, I'm sooo scared, Viktoria. What are YOU gonna do? Light me on fire?"  
  
"Actually, that's not a bad idea-" Viktoria snapped her fingers and a ring of fire surrounded Wanda on all sides. Wanda tried to jump over the relatively tiny flames, but wherever she got close, the fire grew to nearly 10 feet tall. Finally giving up on trying to jump the flames, she concentrated her hexing magic on the fire, causing it to extinguish itself.  
  
"Ha!" Wanda focused her energy at a boulder near Viktoria's head, making it shake loose and rumble down towards Viktoria. "Can you say pancake?"  
  
"What?" Viktoria followed Wanda's gaze to see the boulder thundering down the small hill above her. Fire energy shot out of Viktoria's hands, pushing the huge rock to the side as it crumbled into smaller pieces around her. **Well, that was cute, Wanda. What are you gonna do next? Push the whole damn mountain on me?**  
  
Wanda clutched at the sides of head in agony. "Get out of my head!" Wanda screamed as Viktoria sent a mental bolt straight into her brain. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
  
**Nah. I think I like it in here, Wanda. Think I might stay. Oh, what's this? You and Warren? How dirty. I honestly didn't think you had it in you, Wanda. No wonder you were so pissed about the condoms.**  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD OR ELSE I'LL-"  
  
"Or else you'll what?" Viktoria pushed at Wanda, as she stumbled blindly around, still grabbing at her temples. Wanda fell to the ground in a heap, her face flushed and make-up smeared from her own tears of frustration. "What could you possibly do, Wanda? Face it. There's nothing you can throw at me that I can't defend. Why don't you just give up now?" Viktoria offered her a hand. "At least you can salvage your dignity."  
  
Wanda threw her out her hand as a wave of energy hit Viktoria full-force. Flying backwards, Viktoria screamed as she was thrown against the canyon wall as boulder after boulder fell on top of her.  
  
Wanda pushed herself up and walked over to the mound of boulders that was where Viktoria had been standing moments before. She pointed her finger at the mound, cocking it into the shape of a gun. "Bang bang. Your dead." She gestured to another large boulder and brought it down on top of the others. "I hope you enjoy hell, you fucking whore."  
  
A/N: Oh, don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? How's it gonna end, and all that? Part 2 should be up any day, so pay attention for that. 


	13. The Face-Off, Part 2

Chapter 13- The Face-Off, Part 2  
  
Pietro stared in horror as the pile of boulders didn't move, and his twin sister stood smirking in triumph, as Viktoria lay dead underneath it all. "She can't be dead. She can't be dead." Remy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as tears slid down Pietro's cheeks for his deceased lover. "She not dead, homme. De petite got more tricks up her sleeve den dat, no?"  
  
"She's not dead. I can sense her mind, Pietro," Jean reassured. "I'm not sure if she's even injured."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Down below, Viktoria emerged from behind the pile of boulders completely unscathed. Wanda stared at her in horror, her jaw dropping open. "Your- your dead! I killed you! Those rocks- you- they fell- YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"  
  
"Afraid not," Viktoria replied. "See, you dropped those boulders on a image of me." She gestured to her side, as an exact replica of Viktoria Cole appeared, a bright smile on her face. "It did hurt a bit when you threw me against the wall though."  
  
"You're not even bleeding." Wanda moaned, her face contorting into a look of pure anguish. "Why won't you just DIE?" She threw up her hands as another hex flipped Viktoria into the air.  
  
Landing on her back, she tried to scream in pain, but found she couldn't as the breath was knocked out of her lungs. Viktoria braced herself for another fall as she felt Wanda's magic lift her body into the air again. Instead of dropping though, another force held her up inches from the ground. Viktoria glanced up to see Jean concentrating hard.  
  
**Thank you** Viktoria sent to her, as Jean lowered her body back onto the ground.  
  
**Anytime.**  
  
She stood up as Jean's telekinetic grip recoiled. She faced Wanda again; her eyes wary and mouth dry from screaming. "How did you do that?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Magic."  
  
Viktoria rubbed her hands together, a small ball of fire forming between them. She pulled them apart as the fire grew into an enormous inferno of heat and light. Concentrating all of her strength, she pushed the ball straight at Wanda. It exploded just above her in a bright burst of energy as Wanda covered her face from the blast.  
  
Wanda screamed as Viktoria forced the fire to regroup around her in one giant engulfing ring again. She tried to hex the fire into extinguishing again, but found this time Viktoria had been ready for it. Every time she hexed it, the fire came closer to her.  
  
"Keep doing that and you're gonna burn yourself," Viktoria warned. The fire was now a mere three feet in every direction as Wanda continued to try and hex it away. Viktoria wondered if Wanda even realized she was causing it to come closer.  
  
Dipping into her mind, Viktoria felt Wanda's struggle with the flames, and with her own powers. Why won't it disappear? Wanda's mind screamed. Why? Why? Why?! Her thoughts were all jumbling together as her survival instincts took over for her. Stop the fire! Why? Stop it now! Why? Why? Why won't it work? Stop the fire now!  
  
Viktoria shuddered, clearing her head of the wild thoughts as she collapsed the ring of fire surrounding Wanda's frantic form. Wanda continued hexing however, and the energy hit her like a cement truck.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Stop it! Damn you, why won't you stop the program? They're going to kill each other in there!" Pietro shook Scott's shoulders as the leader of the X- Men just stared back at the frenzied mutant through ruby-colored shades.  
  
"I can't shut off the program until one of them concedes. One of them has to give up eventually."  
  
"Or one of them will kill the other first," Pietro countered. "What's wrong with you? I know you don't like either of them very much, but that's MY sister and MY girlfriend in there and I'll be DAMNED if I let you just sit idly by and let them destroy each other!" Pietro loosened his grip on Scott's shoulder, instead shoving him back into his seat. "I'll take care of this myself you senseless prick."  
  
Pietro rushed out of the control room and through the secret hallways underneath Westchester Mansion until he reached the large metal door that was the entrance to the Danger Room. He pounded aimlessly on the door, tears streaming down his face and rage burning a hole in his heart. Inside, the two girls battled on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I hate you! I've always hated you! Why can't you understand that? Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you always have to be so perfect at everything?" The brunette yelled, arms flailing at her sides as she tried to concentrate her powers on Viktoria.  
  
"Why does Pietro have to love you so much? Why does everyone love you? What do you have that I don't?" Wanda screamed at Viktoria, flinging hex after hex at the blonde sprawled across the floor. A stream of blood ran from a large gash in her forearm, as cuts and bruises began to appear across her battered flesh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Above, Jean and the others watched as Wanda assaulted the helpless form on the ground. They all seemed to be frozen in a state of absolute horror, each unable to make the necessary moves to stop Wanda.  
  
Only Pietro had been able to free himself from the strange control room tableau. And even now, he was downstairs banging relentlessly on a door that couldn't be opened without a computerized access code.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As a last resort, Viktoria used her final ounce of strength to send a mental bolt to Wanda. Feelings of guilt, fear, remorse, regret, alarm, and most of all a request for forgiveness flooded Wanda's brain. The Scarlet Witch faltered on her feet, reeling under the rush of emotions that swamped her in less than a moment.  
  
Wanda sunk to the ground in surrender as Viktoria slowly slipped into an unconscious heap in front of her. She could barely hear the blonde girls' words in her head; they were so faint, fading in and out at points. **I.. sorry. Wan..dah. In the beg.. ning.I never me.. ant to hu..rt you. I only.. did. it be.. cause you. hated.. me... Forgiv.. me.**  
  
Wanda turned the tiny green knob on her wristband until it flashed red as she cradled the blonde girl's head in her lap.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The scorched canyon walls faded back into hard metal as the program finally shut off. Pietro burst through the door and raced to his sister's side. "I'm so sorry, Wanda. I'm just so sorry."  
  
Wanda stared at her twin brother through eyes swimming with tears. "Please, Pietro. Help me- carry her. I think- I think I may have-" A stray tear ran down the side of Wanda's face, landing with a tiny plop on Viktoria's forehead. Pietro wiped at the tear, causing it to smudge the dirt already covering her delicate features. The twins stared at each other for a moment as years of unspoken anger, bitterness and resentment flowed away with their tears.  
  
Lifting her up in his arms, Pietro carried Viktoria's limp body through the Danger Room door and into the seemingly endless array of halls and doors, passages and elevators. Wanda kept pace at his side, quietly leading him to the sick bay of the Institute.  
  
Pietro placed Viktoria's body on a bed, as Wanda sat down in the chair beside it. "Is she-? Is she breathing, Pietro?"  
  
"Yes," he replied with the smallest of nods. "It's really shallow though. Can you watch her? Please? I need to go get Hank. Or Jean. Or.. somebody. Please, Wanda? Please? Make sure she doesn't-"  
  
"I know, Pietro." Wanda took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. "I will. I'll watch her. Go." Pietro nodded quickly and zipped out of the room to find help.  
  
A/N: Kind of a twist ending to the chapter, huh? Hope ya'll enjoyed this one. 


	14. Living in the Aftermath

A/N: First off, who saw Day of Recovery yesterday? AWESOME! I can't believe it was that easy to get everyone out though. ah, well. It still kicked butt.  
  
Hope ya'll like this chapter. Sorry it took forever and a day to update it. I've been working on a new story idea that won't let me sleep properly at night. I might be starting a new story on here then, it's not X-Men however. We'll see. we'll see-  
  
  
  
Chapter 14- Living in the Aftermath  
  
Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy checked the IV hooked up to Viktoria's arm as the monitors around him beeped with her various statistics. The last 7 hours had been very touch and go, so much so that he feared Viktoria might still slip back into her previous unconscious state; her body was so severely beaten.  
  
He secretly wondered if Wanda was aware of the damage she had inflicted. Her last words had been "I swear, I didn't mean to!" before Hank had given her a shot full of Postafedathime, a drug usually used to sedate mental patients.  
  
The girl had become nearly catatonic, raving wildly about how Viktoria's 'condition', as Hank put it, was not her fault. How sorry she was for the whole thing. After fifteen minutes of the delirious rambling, Pietro had requested Hank to do "something, please. For Viktoria's sake." Hank had readily agreed.  
  
As of now, Wanda was asleep in her room, being watched over by Jean. Pietro sat faithfully in the chair previously occupied by his twin at Viktoria's bedside, watching as the machines continuously spit out new data on her condition.  
  
"Perhaps you should try and get some sleep, my young friend. It's nearly 3 in the morning. If Viktoria's condition changes, even the slightest bit, I'll notify you immediately."  
  
Pietro shook his head. "No. I'll stay. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Not with her like this." His fingers tightened on the magazine he held in his lap. "If she woke up, I'd want to be here. She would want me to be here."  
  
Hank shrugged his massive shoulders. "If you insist, but there is a vacant bed right over there in case you change your mind. I'm going upstairs to speak with the Professor. If anything should happen-"  
  
"Push the button," Pietro answered. "Yeah, I know. Go ahead."  
  
Hank nodded. He picked up his clipboard and manila folder with Viktoria's name written across the front in large black letters. "Remember, if you need anything.."  
  
"I'm fine. Really." Pietro made a gesture to shoo him out of the room as Hank gathered the last of his things and lumbered out. Pietro turned back to the bed beside him and sighed loudly.  
  
"I hate to see you like this," he whispered to Viktoria. "I hate knowing I couldn't stop it from happening." Pietro rubbed his eyes as they became thick with tears and fatigue. "I shouldn't of let you go in there. God, this is all my fault."  
  
"No, it ain't, homme," a new voice replied. Remy walked into the lab, rapidly taking in all the equipment and display screens surrounding the fallen blonde girl. He pulled a chair up, and calmly took a seat next to Pietro. "You can't blame yourself for dis. Nobody at fault here."  
  
"Swamp rat has a point, sugah. You didn't cause this." Rogue stood awkwardly in the doorway; unsure of whether she was allowed in or not. She shrugged her shoulders and came in anyway, figuring Pietro could use all the friends he could find right now.  
  
"If I hadn't pissed Wanda off so bad, she wouldn't of threatened Viktoria," Pietro replied. "Viktoria's just like me. She won't back down from a challenge, ever. And Wanda knew that. She knew that Viktoria would fight her until- until this." He gestured to Viktoria, lying somewhat peacefully under the stark white covers, despite her serious injuries. "Wanda knew."  
  
"Den Gambit want to know how dis your fault," Remy asked.  
  
Pietro just shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture. "She's my responsibility. I should of known. I just should of known."  
  
Rogue placed a single hand on his shoulder. "You can't beat yourself up over this, Pietro. Viktoria wouldn't a wanted you to sit here and blame yaself."  
  
"Perto. Pit-ro." Three sets of eyes turned to see Viktoria's eye peek open as her mouth tried to hopelessly form the words her brain knew so well.  
  
"VIKTORIA!" Pietro rushed to her side, clutching her hand as if she might float away at any moment. "Oh god, you're awake! Tor, I love you, please come back. Please wake up, Tor. I need you to wake up."  
  
"Uh, that might not be such a good idea, Pietro." Remy exchanged a worried look with Rogue, who just shrugged helplessly. "Ah'll go get Hank."  
  
"Viktoria? Please- just say something.. Anything." Pietro was practically in tears while Viktoria's chest rose and fell and her mouth ceased to move. Her eyes opened, rolling gently in their sockets before focusing on Pietro's shining blue orbs.  
  
**Hurts to talk** Viktoria's voice resounded in their minds. **This'll haveta do. Why you cry, Pietro?**  
  
"I thought- I, um, I-" Pietro's voice faltered as he held Viktoria's hand to the side of his face, kissing it gently. "He just glad you back," Remy finished. "Real glad."  
  
**I'd smile if it didn't hurt so much to move. Is Hank 'round? I'd like to know why my body won't respond quickly.**  
  
"Rogue went to go get him. She should be back soon, petite."  
  
**Oh. Do either of you know then? Pietro, are you okay, baby? Your crying.**  
  
Pietro looked up in surprise, wiping his eyes almost mechanically. "I was just concerned bout you. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Ah got 'im!" Rogue shouted as she pushed the Professor's wheelchair into the room with Hank on her heels. "They were both real excited to see ya awake, sugah."  
  
**Seems everybody's acting that way.** Viktoria tried to speak again, but quickly gave up with a soft groan resembling a sigh. **How bad was I hurt?**  
  
"Pretty badly, I'm afraid," Hank answered. "Nothing was broken, however, and we're all thankful for that small miracle. You do have a bruised rib, which might make breathing difficult for you right now."  
  
**I hadn't noticed** came Viktoria's sarcastic reply. **What else is wrong? Is Wanda hurt?**  
  
"Hardly anything, actually, which I found quite surprising. Her mental state may be a matter of debate, though."  
  
"Dun worry bout that though, chere. Dat gal was crazy before she ever went up against you," Remy added. Hank gave him a callus look, but continued on.  
  
"As I was saying, Viktoria. Along with your bruised rib, you received a serious cut on your right left forearm, which we stitched up, some of my best work, actually."  
  
**Yeah, well, don't break your own arm patting yourself on the back there, Doc.** Viktoria's lip twitched in a small smile as Hank adjusted his glasses in embarrassment. "Ah, yes, well. Other than that, and a mild concussion, some minor cuts and bruises seem to be the only thing holding you back from a full recovery."  
  
"Does she have to sleep down here tonight?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Well, I would prefer it-" Hank began.  
  
"But if Viktoria feels up to it, I'd be happy to situate her in your room for the remainder of the night, Pietro. As long as she got plenty of rest, that is." The Professor smiled gently at the young couple. Pietro nodded vigorously at the prospect.  
  
**Anything to get me out of here and into a real bed. Reminds me of a hospital in here. All squeaky-clean and that nasty smell.** Everyone laughed as the thick tension of the room broke.  
  
"The rest of you should get back to bed, it's still early in the morning," The Professor announced. "I've cancelled the Danger Room sessions for the next 2 days, so everyone can recover from this- incident- so I hope to see you all sleeping soundly through breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight." He clapped his hands together as Remy and Rogue headed towards the door.  
  
"See you two in de morning," Remy said with a wave.  
  
"Make sure ya'll get some actual sleep, huh?" Rogue called from the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think, streaks?" Pietro replied, effectively silencing Rogue. The southern couple gave their final goodbyes and headed towards the elevators that would take them to the dormitories.  
  
Pietro turned back to Hank and the Professor, gesturing for help in carrying Viktoria safely upstairs. The Professor waved him away. "No need, I can manage," he said, placing a hand to his temple. Viktoria's body began to rise up from the bed as her eyes took on an almost frantic look.  
  
**Hey! Hey! I can walk! Really! My muscles are just a little sore! Put me down!**  
  
Viktoria sighed as her body was once again lowered onto the bed. She slowly swung her legs over the side, tentatively touching the floor with her feet.  
  
"Ah! Cold!" She pulled her legs back quickly, wincing in pain as she noticed the bandages on her arms and legs for the first time. "Oh.. those look like they hurt."  
  
"Yes, well, we had to put you on some serious painkillers while you were out. I'm assuming you cannot felt your various abrasions as of now?" Hank looked to Pietro for help, while the silver-haired mutant began hefting Viktoria's body into his arms.  
  
**Nope. Can't really feel much of anything, actually. 'Cept Petey,** she added with a pat to Pietro's head. **And the cold. Why's it so cold in here all the time?**  
  
"Try not to worry about it for now, Viktoria. Just focus on getting some rest," the Professor soothed. He turned to Pietro, who was heading quickly for the door, Viktoria still in his arms.  
  
"If you need anything, Hank or myself will be available at any time." Pietro nodded, flashing a brilliant smile, and continued out the door with Viktoria beginning to snooze on his shoulder.  
  
"And you're sure she'll be fine in his room?" Hank questioned.  
  
"Absolutely positive," the Professor answered with a small smile. "Nobody cares for that young lady more than Pietro."  
  
"Who would of thought? With his family-"  
  
"Indeed," Xavier interrupted. "But he's grown up quite a bit since we first met him. Perhaps Miss Cole had some doing in that."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it, Charles. They both seem to act as suppressant to the other.. Or an upper. Did you hear about Bobby's newest prank, by the way?"  
  
"I'm afraid to ask, Hank," the Professor relied with a sigh.  
  
The pair headed to the elevator, leaving behind the sheets spotted with Viktoria's blood and the various beeping monitors. Outside, the darkness was beginning to disappear. 


End file.
